Just A Human
by Witchy Nike
Summary: My parents were killed by evil magic folk an' I should'a died with 'em.I was saved an' taken in by a centuries old wizard, an' the stuff of fairy-tales became a harsh e darkest wizard of all times thirsts for my blood, makin' nowhere life is a livin' hell,an' it doesn't help matters when I meet a group of mysterious ere's no goin' back now... OC/OC/SB JP/LE
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>HE WORST THING IN life is havin' regrets.

It ain't the normal, insignificant regrets that most people have. It's the regrets that'll never fade with time, the regrets that'll haunt you for the rest of your life.

These are what changes a person for the worst. It doesn't help to build good character. Hell, it most certainly doesn't build up the skills that you need to succeed in the world. You feel alone and completely unwanted, unloved; you're out-casted for life. But the worst part is knowin' that you could have turned it all 'round before it was too late.

There's a sayin' that says you never know what you have til it's gone. In my personal experience, that's the cold, hard truth. You don't. And when you finally realize it, you're chance has already floated away down the stream of sorrow.

I had always been a quiet, shy girl who never really opened up to anyone. It wasn't that I had a hard time makin' friends, although I _did _have a hard time talking to certain types of people, it was that I never _wanted _to have any friends. When you had both parents in the military and no livin' family that even spent a _second _thinkin' 'bout you or your parents, you knew that it was best to be alone. Why bother startin' a friendship that would just have to end in a year's time?

This is where my story starts, at the end of the span of one year. If I had known then what I know now…I would have relished the time that I'd had. Because from the moment we got the notice we were to go to Korea, everythin' was just goin' to go downhill.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, for those of you who are familiar with how I update my stories, the more reviews I get, the more chapters you shall receive (if I have them at the time). **

**I can promise you that my main character in this story is going to be quite a bit different then all of my others from the Harry Potter world, so be ready to welcome her into your mind.**

**Also, please note that I purposely made the 'grammatical errors' you may find in this and the chapters afterwards. I mention in the next chapter why, but I want to tell you here so you can re-read this chapter and all the rest correctly. My main character was born and raised for the first six years of her life in the south, so she has a very deep southern drawl. Yes, she has lived in eastern, Midwestern, and northern states, but for some reason she never lost the accent or picked up another one. Her parents never picked it up…not really. Her dad has a slight accent with some words since he was born in Texas, but it's not as obvious as Evelyn's because he's been away longer and just never picked it up again.**

**Hoped you liked it! Trust me, I think (hope!) this will get better!**

**As always, I welcome constructive criticism! I know I'm not perfect, therefore my stories aren't either. So I would love to hear your opinions and your ideas and what you think could make it better.**

**Please review! **

**Nike**


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that J.K. Rowling created. Everything and anything else that you don't recognize, obviously, are mine._

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>T WAS A WONDERFUL, dreary day in the beautiful rainy state of Washington where the sun rarely ever shone through the dense clouds. The walk from the park was pleasant and comfortin', the cool air like a gentle caress on my bare shoulders. It was the middle of the summer, and I couldn't help but feeling antsy, despite the weather that I'd grown to love.

I needed to run. Leave. It was that plain and simple. It was that time of year, and since my family hadn't left right after school got out, I was becomin' more and more anxious. Call me crazy all you want—hell, even _I _wascallin' myself crazy!—I just couldn't shake the feelin'. And it was gettin' even more insistent day after day.

As I neared our little two bedroom, two bathroom house, the strangest sight met my eyes: my parents' cars. My spirits lifted a little at the sight for two reasons. For one, it meant that I would actually get to see my parents before ten-thirty, eleven o'clock at night. For two…there was only one reason they would be home at noon on a Monday.

I walked up the steps quickly and quietly opened the door, peekin' my head into the kitchen where I heard voices comin' from. Inside, sittin' at the small island bent over paperwork, were my parents, both dressed in their army uniforms.

My mom was average height for a woman; she was thirty-two and, in everybody else's and my opinion, beautiful. My mom had clear, coffee-colored skin, ice-blue eyes, and long, wavy dark brown hair that she always had pulled up into a painfully tight bun. My dad, too, was thirty-two, and he wasn't bad lookin' either, I thought. He was dark-colored, but not like my mom; he was dark because he had spent so many days out in the sun since the day he was born. He was also a big dude. He was over six feet tall and definitely had a scary build. His eyes were a stormy blue color and he had short black hair.

My dad was the first to sense that I was watchin' them. He looked up from his paperwork and gave me a gentle smile. "Hi honey. How was your day?" His voice was soft, kind, which proved to me what was comin' next.

I sighed. "Hi dad. Hi mom. Funny seeing you here so early in the day."

"Evie…" my mom started in a soft but firm voice.

"Yeah, I know," I interrupted, breakin' into a big smile. "Where to?"

"You're not…upset?" Dad asked slowly.

"Er…no. Should I be?" I added after a moment.

"Well…maybe a little bit," he said. "We thought—"

"Thought what?" I interrupted.

"Thought that you and that boy from school were pretty close," Mom said, as always, gettin' straight to the point.

I was stunned for a second, and then burst out laughin'. "Who? Allen? No! We're…we're just…friends…" I trailed off. So. I'd finally done it. I'd made a friend, despite my best efforts to stay away from him.

"I thought you didn't have any friends."

"Then it must be obvious that I wouldn't have a boyfriend, now wouldn't it, mom?"

"Sure. Okay." Mom rolled her eyes.

"You changed the subject. Where we going?"

"Korea," Dad said, smilin' at me, knowin' how this news would make me feel.

"Cool! I've never been overseas yet," I said. "When?"

"A week from today."

"Yay!"

My dad sighed. "You're certainly a strange teenage girl," he muttered. "You should have plenty of time to pack—"

"Pack? I've been packed since school let out!" Neither of them looked surprised.

"Then go enjoy the rest of the time in your states. Trust me; you'll miss it," Dad said, and then he turned back to finish signing the rest of the papers.

"Why don't you and Allen go do something?" Mom asked, smilin' mischievously. "You never know; he may be the last _friend _you ever have."

"Thanks, mother, for the confidence booster."

"Any time, dear."

* * *

><p>"Allen Allen Allen guess whaaaat," I yelled up to his open window, bouncin' up and down on his doorstep.<p>

"Don't bounce away, Ev. I'll be down in a sec," came Allen's friendly voice.

"Hurry up boy!" I heard his faint laughter.

A tall, athletic, Hispanic black haired boy that had striking blue eyes and a contagious smile opened the door. His eyes widened and he said in a completely serious voice, "Good god. You're glowing."

I frowned, thinkin' 'bout that for a second. "Okay, that's highly unlikely 'cause there's no way in hell that I'd have had—"

"I didn't mean it like that, you weirdo," Allen said, grabbin' my arm and leadin' me inside.

"Well watch what yer words imply, then. You almost scared me there."

"Ha. Right. _You _almost scared _me_. I was thinking I'd have to go beat the crap out of some guy."

"You're _sick_ man. _Sick_."

"Can't help being a teenage guy, now can I?" he asked with a smirk. "So what's happened? Did someone you hate die?"

"Allen!" This was just like Allen, I thought, smilin', Always jumpin' straight to the most outrageous conclusion that, in all honesty, would probably be true.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I figure that would make you bubbly."

"Jerk. What do you think I am? Psycho?"

"Come to think of it…"

"Shut-up, you big bully." I sat down on his comfortable desk rollin'-chair and started spinnin'.

He sat down on his bed and I felt his eyes on me. "Well? And slow down! You're in one of those moods where I can't understand a single word you're saying. Please slow down a bit. I'm not fluent in Southern-ese."

"You'd think with as much time as you spend 'round me you'd be better, but I guess you're brainless." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, we're movin'." After a minute or so and Allen still hadn't said anythin', I stopped spinnin' and faced him. He had an unreadable expression plastered on his normally easily amused face. "What?"

Allen shook his head slowly, his eyes searching mine for somethin'. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"Why would I?"

"And you're…happy…about it."

"Yeah." Allen was startin' to confuse me by the almost hurt look in his eyes. I wasn't sure why he wasn't as excited about this as I was.

He sighed heavily. "I see."

I got up and went to sit next to him, puttin' my arm 'round his shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah." His voice was flat. It then dawned on me how my words had sounded.

"Allen…I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I don't wanna leave you. But you know how it feels to be in one place for a long time." And Allen did, both of his parents were in the military, too, and they rarely stayed in one place for longer than two years. He'd told me this when we'd first started talkin' to each other; it was one of the main reasons we had bonded so easily.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just thought we'd have more time. There was a chance our parents would be sent to the same base." He looked over at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Where are you guys heading?"

I knew he wasn't gonna like the answer. "Korea."

"Damn," he said softly. "When?"

"In a week."

"Damn it all," he said under his breath. "I guess it makes what I was going to have to tell you easier."

"What?"

"We're moving to Georgia next month."

"Ha! So you're time with me will have paid off! You'll understand the langua—" I trailed off at the pained look on his face and cleared my throat uncomfortably before startin' over. "Ft. Stewart is a good place. You'll like it there as long as you can get used to the humidity and the mosquitoes…" I said, trying to cheer him up, refrainin' from makin' another joke 'bout them soundin' like me. I didn't think that was makin' him feel better at all at the moment.

He cracked a small smile. "Promise me you'll keep in touch."

"How could I not?"

"I mean it, Ev." His eyes bore into mine, pleadin'.

"I will. I promise."

He held my gaze for one more moment, then he laid back with his hands folded behind his head and sighed. "Who knows? Maybe I can even convince mom and dad to send me over to Korea on break or over the summer."

"That'd be nice," I said, smilin' down at him. This was the Allen I knew; always quick to find the bright side of the situation.

"It'd be nicer if neither of us had to move at all."

"Yeah, but we can't control those decisions."

"I know," he said softly. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "How is this a Harry Potter fanfiction?" you may be asking. Well, hold on. We're getting there. This is just a little bit of background, okay? Either in the next chapter or the chapter after that is when the wizarding world will be introduced. I just haven't decided which of those will take the prize yet. Just wait and see.**

**Okey-dokey, so please R&R!**

**Nike**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>Y LAST WEEK IN the states flew by quickly. I spent every day outside either by myself or hangin' out with Allen. I knew it would probably be the last time I'd ever see him until we were on our own, and I tended to make the best of it. So, naturally, I was a little bit sad when the day we were to leave came. I didn't know if this would make it any easier or not, but Allen and his parents drove us to the airport to see us off.

"Promise me you won't forget me," he said, makin' sure I had his email address for the thousandth time.

"I swear. I'll email you once a week," I assured him, smilin'. Someone bumped into (more like _shoved)_ me, sendin' me flyin' forward. I whirled 'round to look and saw two women stalkin' past, each dressed in dark clothin' with long, curly black hair. _Rude people,_ I thought. But somethin' didn't seem right 'bout them…maybe it was the fact that they had on long trench-coat-looking garments, but it was more this feelin' I had when I looked at them. But then I got feelin's when I looked at a lot'a people…feelings that told me things 'bout who they were as a person that I otherwise shouldn't have known. I shook my head and turned back to Allen.

"And you better come visit us."

"We'll miss you Evelyn," Allen's mom said, givin' me a hug. His dad gave me a hug too, tellin' me to stay the same. They then turned to give my parents their farewells. I don't know why, but hearin' that from them brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Ev," Allen said, a pained look on his face as he pulled me into a hug. "It'll all turn out fine."

"I sure hope so…"

"Just don't get a mixed accent, please. I don't think I can handle much more on top of what you have now." I laughed into his shoulder, shakin' my head at him.

"I guess I'll try not to…just for you." Our hug broke a few moments later when an announcement for our flight came over the speakers.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said, smilin' sadly at him and his parents.

"But not forever," Allen said.

"But not forever," I hoped.

* * *

><p>"Wow. These flights take <em>forever<em>, don't they?" I said to no one, really, gazin' out at the endless dark sky below us that I'm sure was probably full of clouds like it had been when it was still light out.

"Eh, this flight isn't the worst that we've been on," Dad said.

"We'll be stopping in about an hour in England to switch flights," Mom said.

"So you mean the flight could last more than eight hours?"

"Way more," Mom said.

"Urg…" I groaned.

"Take a nap. Time'll fly by that way," Dad suggested, smilin'.

"Mmm…that actually sounds like a pretty good idea. Thanks dad!"

"What can I say? I'm a genius."

I snorted, but smiled good-naturedly. "Actually…I'll be right back." I stood up and slid past them, walkin' toward the back of the plane, lookin' for the bathroom. A tinglin' feelin' raced 'cross my skin. My gaze snapped up from lookin' at the floor and I met the cold, grey eyes of one of the women that had shoved me in the airport. I got the feelin' that she expected me to flinch away, but I held her witherin' stare, tryin' to ignore the unnatural feelin' I got from lookin' at her.

"What are you staring at, you filthy muggle?" a girl about my age and an almost exact replica of the older woman next to her snarled. She had a crazed voice and a British accent. "You dare to look a pureblood in the eye and defy her? I'll show you how to respect—"

"Who d'you think you are? Royalty?" I scoffed. "You're a human-bein' just like the rest of us! Just 'cause somebody looks at you don't mean you need to lose yer head."

I started to walk away when she lept to her feet, hand goin' into her pocket as she snarled, "You _bit—_"

I froze and turned back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Ya still gotta problem?" I spread my hands out. "Go on. Let's hear what Miss Princess desires. Everybody drop what you're doin' so we can wait on hand and foot for her royal highness!"

"Bella," the other woman cut the girl, Bella, off as she opened her mouth to retort. The woman grabbed her hand that she was 'bout to bring out of her pocket.

"Hush. Not now." They both were very loud and had attracted many curious and wary stares from other people on the plane. I guess it didn't help that my voice was risin' with my anger. A flight attendant was headin' toward us.

"Get your tongue under control," I said as I passed them, rollin' my eyes.

"Watch your back," Bella snarled back. "You're going to pay with your life."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, body tense and senses on high alert. Somethin' had startled me from my sleep, leavin' me feelin' disoriented and the slightest bit scared.<p>

I looked 'round me, tryin' to see what could have triggered my senses, but all I saw was the quiet scene. Everyone on the plane was either asleep or just relaxin'; the plane was dark except for the dim lights that lit the aisle and where the bathrooms were located. Rubbin' my eyes, I turned to the window at the night sky…and saw a streak of black fly by.

Sittin' up stiff and straight, completely awake, I peered out the window, tryin' to see if I'd been seein' things, or if there'd really been somethin'. After a few more minutes of strainin' my eyes, I gave up and shrugged, convinced my mind was just playin' tricks on me because I was tired. I leaned back into the seat, closin' my eyes to—_bang!_ There was a gunshot sound and then somethin' slammed into the plane, makin' the wall vibrate. Some people stirred, but just closed their eyes and continued to sleep. I jumped up as a tinglin' feelin' went down my spine. Somethin' was wrong. Somethin' bad was going to happen.

Just then the whole plane shook again, and the same loud, metallic sound filled the air, signalin' the plane had been struck again.

"Dad? Mom?" I said in a shaky voice, tappin' my dad's shoulder. "Somethin's happenin' to the plane."

"Hmm?" my dad said, slowly openin' his eyes. Other people were sittin' up and lookin' 'round, tryin' to find the source of the noise.

A voice came over the speakers. "Everyone please stay seated and buckle your seatbelts. We're entering a storm and it's going to be a bumpy ride."

High-pitched, sadistic laughter then filled the air. It was gleeful, but in a sick and twisted way.

A flight attendant came runnin' out of the cockpit, lookin' 'round. "Excuse me ladies!" he said. "Please take a seat. This storm's—"

"Avada Kedavra!" a shrill voice yelled, and a bright, green light came out of nowhere, hittin' the man square in the chest. His eyes widened and he fell to the floor, motionless. I knelt next to him, touchin' his wrist.

"He's dead," I said, lookin' down the aisle, lockin' eyes with the two women I had clashed with earlier.

There was one split second of silence, and then the screamin' started as people realized that one, there were murderers on board this here plane, and two, there was somethin' more at play here. Somethin' unnatural…like magic. People jumped up out of their seats and started runnin', though where they expected to go, I couldn't tell.

A loud crack filled the air, and then a groaning sound. The plane tilted suddenly, and I went flyin' into the wall, and then onto the floor as it started to drop. Black mist filled the air and cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere, holdin' sticks in their hands, sendin' more green light flyin' in every direction, hittin' targets, killin' them instantly.

"Incendio!" the older version of the girl named Bella yelled, and the man I was knelt next to caught on fire. I jumped back, startled, and knocked a woman over. She shoved me away and ran, straight into one of the cloaked figures, who killed her with the green light. More fires were set in various places on the plane, smoke fillin' the area.

"Evelyn!" my mom shouted. She tossed me a sheathed knife, a gun, and a belt that had a pouch full of bullets. "Cover me and your dad," she said. "We're going to go send a distress signal and try to land the plane." I nodded, attached the belt, slid the sheathed knife onto the belt, and stood. I cocked the gun, took aim at a cloaked figure, and fired. Mom and Dad, low to the ground, snuck past the preoccupied cloaked people. The man I shot screamed and fell over, takin' a few more cloaked people with him.

"She killed him!" a man yelled.

They started to move towards me, flingin' people out of their way by usin' words and their sticks. I took aim and shot another one, but aside from some growls of frustration, the others kept on their course like it didn't matter. By now, the air was stuffy and it was gettin' hard to breath, the smoke inhalation was becomin' a bit much and visibility was poor, so I didn't wanna use my gun anymore for fear of hittin' a civilian.

I backed up but stopped when I felt somethin' poke me in the back. The shrill laughter from earlier sounded, and when I looked over my shoulder I saw it was the woman who had a stick pointed at me, jabbin' my back. But the crazed laughter was comin' from Bella, who was skippin' down the airplane aisle, sendin' green light everywhere, not carin' where it hit. She skipped over to the group and grinned horribly.

"I choose her. She's the one," she said, pointin' a long finger at me.

"Are you sure Bellatrix?" the woman who had the stick jabbed in my back asked.

"I'm sure Aunt Walburga."

"Then let's go," the woman who looked like Bellatrix, Walburga, said. "Orion, take care of her." A huge man (and by huge I mean tall and muscular) stepped forward.

"Wait Uncle!" Bellatrix said, smilin'. "I want her to hear everyone on this plane die. I want her to see the plane plummet to the ground and crash; to hear the terrified screams of her kind as they realize their lives are about to end."

"Very well," Orion said in a deep rumble. Everyone except for Walburga, Bellatrix, and Orion disappeared with a pop. Walburga muttered somethin' and the plane started to plummet. The smoke cleared so that those who were still alive could see the dead and the faces of those left alive. People were clingin' to the seats and each other, screamin' bloody murder. They all knew they were gonna die, just as I knew I wasn't gonna be so lucky.

"Evelyn!" I heard my dad yell. He and my mom came runnin' out of the cockpit. "I'm so sorry, there's nothin' we can do…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Walburga said softly, and the green light hit my dad square in the chest.

"NO!" I screamed. "DAD!"

"Adam!" my mom yelled. She pulled out her gun and shot at Walburga. The woman moved, but it still pierced her arm.

A look of fury crossed Orion's face and he sent the same light towards my mom that had killed my dad and so many other people. She fell next to my dad, eyes blank and staring at me. Just like my dad's.

"You bastard!" I yelled. "You bitch! You killed my parents! You _killed _them!" I launched myself at the man, wrappin' my arms around his neck tightly. He slammed his back against the wall, tryin' to crush me. But I didn't care. The damned bastard was gonna die for what he and the woman had done to my parents. I felt nothin' but the heated fury swellin' up inside me, burstin' at the seams. I wanted to kill. Everythin' that meant the most to me, everythin' that I knew, was gone. And there was nothin' I could do to stop it. And when I looked back at earlier in the day, I couldn't help but think it was my fault. If I hadn't had mouthed the two women, they wouldn't have went on a killin' spree. If I would'a held my damned tongue, these people and my parents would still be alive.

"We need to get out of here, Orion," Walburga yelled over the screamin' people and the roar of the plane. "Once you Apparate, that'll knock her down."

He growled out a response that was lost to my ears, and seconds later the disastrous scene disappeared and I was swirlin' in complete and total darkness. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, but this time for safety reasons. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath. I didn't know where I was goin', but I'm sure that the swirlin' darkness would be heaven compared to where I was goin' to end up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we are getting somewhere, eh? Not gonna say much 'cause I don't like to spoil things, but, hey! Suspense is good!**

**Oh, yeah. Some of you may be wondering "how did they sneak their guns on the plane?" Well…you know what? I haven't really thought of that. Or maybe I have. And maybe it's a secret for now. Hmmm….**

**Next chapter comin' soon! So all that's left for you good people is to REVIEW! Thanks a bunch!**

**Nike**


	4. Chapter Three

_Well…I didn't get any reviews, but I'm anxious for you guys to see where this will be going! So, after this chapter, no reviews, no updates (unless I get in the mood to do so, which might take awhile without a review ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>Y HEAD FELT LIKE it was about to explode. My body was in agony; I was sure several bones were broken and fractured and that I might've had a small concussion. _Oh well, _I thought as anger swelled up inside me again.

"She's conscious, my lord," a dry voice with a strange accent said from beside me.

"Excellent." The voice was hard and snake-like; the word came out in a long, drawn out hiss.

I opened my eyes and found I was in a dark room; I couldn't see more than a foot in front of me. But I knew I wasn't the only one in the room; not only had I heard two voices, I heard quiet breathin' and had a gut feelin' that I was in serious trouble. Then I became aware that I couldn't move. Lookin' up, I saw my hands were bound together and, somehow, I was hangin' in midair, swayin' to some unseen force, back and forth.

Somebody snapped their fingers and the whole place was suddenly lit up by candle light. As my eyes adjusted, I instantly wished for the darkness again. I would much rather prefer that to what sight met my eyes.

There was a long, rectangular table where dozens and dozens of silver-masked figures adorned in black sat. At the head of the table, lookin' at me with cold, cruel eyes was a pale yet handsome man with dark hair and equally dark eyes who seemed to be in his late twenties. He was very sophisticated-lookin'…yet there was this dark and evil feelin' that I sensed comin' from him. I shuddered involuntarily.

He grinned, a horrible smile that showed white teeth. "Welcome," he said in a silky smooth British voice, "to my humble abode. We are so please you are _here_ tonight on the last night of your life."

I gave him, and the others who were watchin' too, a blank look. "Who the hell _are _ya sick and twisted bastards?"

He clucked his tongue. "So unbecoming. Such foul language coming from a young woman." He shook his head in mock disgust. He looked at everyone seated at the table. "Come now, my friends. We want this…charming…young lady to see our faces as she dies, do we not?"

There were muttered agreements. Almost simultaneously, all of those seated at the table removed their masks. Among them were the two demons that had murdered my parents.

"So this is what ya resort to?" I yelled at the couple who were seated side by side. "You scared I'm gonna tear ya 'part limb by limb?" Those at the table exchange glances. The man at the head of the table looked amused.

"Well ya better count yer blessin's, 'cause when I get outta these damned restraints you gonna wish ya were dead!"

"You _dare_ speak to me like that?" the woman shrieked, _already '_bout ready to blow her top. Good lord, lady. Go to some anger management classes!

"Oh! I get it now! I just made the connection!" I faked a shocked expression. "You're evil spawn is that Bellatrix girl, huh? Explains each of your very nasty habits of screechin' yer heads off. Where's she, anyways? Past little girl's bedtime?"

The man at the head of the table chuckled. "This muggle amuses me, hence the reason she's still alive. Wherever did you find her?"

"America. Bellatrix wanted to take down a big commercial…plane, I think they're called," Orion said.

"Explains the strange accent," the man mused. "I can barely understand a word she says. Tell me, muggle—"

"Hey," I snapped. "Time-out here, man. We need to get a few things straightened out. First off, my name is Evelyn. Second, what the _hell_ is a muggle? Ya know what, scratch that. I don't give a damn. Lemme down from whatever trick-wire you have me hangin' from."

"Trick-wire?" I heard someone mutter in confusion.

"I'll take ya each on, one at a time," I said to Walburga and Orion, starin' at them with hate. "Unless, of course, you scared…"

Walburga stood up quickly, her chair flingin' backwards, the stick out and pointin' at me.

"Stop!" the man at the head barked, voice instantly turnin' cold. "Go get your niece, Mrs. Black. This is hers to dispose of if she's true on joining our elite group." She stormed away, mutterin' curses under her breath.

The man looked back at me, and I fell to the table. My hands were still bound, but it was a start. He leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at me.

"In the end, this is what either leads you to your victory or your demise, isn't it?" he asked in a soft, smooth voice.

"Pardon?"

"Revenge? Plain, simple, yet powerful and alluring. The prospect of the word is dangerous, yet addicting."

"What d'ya mean?" I was startin' to think there wasn't somethin' right in the head with this guy.

"Don't try and fool with me," the man said. "I know what they did to all those people. What they did to your parents…"

"Shut-up!" I yelled. "You know nothin'! Any of you!"

"My Lord." Bellatrix bowed to the man as she entered the room with Walburga, who looked at me with pure and undisguised hatred.

"Get on with it before I want to see just how much fun she can be," the man said. "Show us what you can do."

"My pleasure, my Lord," Bellatrix said as she bowed to him once again. She stepped up on the table, movin' right in front of me and took her stick out, levelin' it at me.

"Get up!" she barked, her face in a snarl.

"Mmm…nope. Not yet. See you, here, have a _very _unfair advantage, considerin' my hands are kinda tied together, so it's like pickin' off deer in a five by four fenced in area."

She blinked at me, momentarily confused, and that's when I made my move. I rolled and lashed a leg out, sendin' her on her ass and her stick-thing flyin' in the air. It landed just behind me, so I got up and ran for it, kickin' it far away so it landed against the wall, where, even better, it snapped upon contact. There were several gasps 'round the table. I turned to look back at the girl, slidin' my hands loose from the ropes, rubbin' my wrists where I had rope-burn.

"_Now _we're evenly matched," I said, grinnin' devilishly. "Well...maybe you need to find someone who isn't _quite _as skilled as I am, then _you'll _be evenly matched."

Her eyes were wide in shock and embarrassment, but it was soon replaced with anger. She stiffly got to her feet, shootin' death looks at me. "Fine. You want to do it your way, so be it. It matters not to me how you die."

I shrugged, then swerved to the left as she rushed at me. I smirked as she stumbled, not expectin' empty air.

"Tell me, is that the best you can do?" I raised an eyebrow, and that's when she threw a punch at me. I ducked away from the first one, but she threw another one shortly after, catchin' me in my arm.

"Hey! Lookie there! We're gettin' somewhere!" I let her land one more punch to my other arm before I attacked back. I caught her next fist in my palm and twisted her arm 'round behind her back, forcin' her to her knees, causin' her to hiss at the pain. She tried to claw me with her other hand, but I just pushed down on her arm even harder, makin' her hiss again, quittin' her efforts. Satisfied that I had her where I wanted her, I used her arm as leverage and shoved her off the table, where she landed on her face on the floor, where she laid, stunned.

I brushed my hands off and turned back to the majority of the group. "Well," I said, "that was fun! Who's next?"

The leader-dude looked at me with renewed interest. "You are perhaps the strangest muggle I have ever laid eyes on…Evelyn. Maybe…just maybe, you would like to try your hand against me?"

I looked him over. Sure, he looked crueler than the Bellatrix girl, but he didn't look as strong. I figured in hand-to-hand combat it'd be much easier to take him down.

"Sure," I said. "Why not?"

He grinned cruelly. "Excellent," he said, drawin' out the word. The rest of the group all looked at me, grinnin', in a way that made me feel I had screwed up in agreein' to go against him. Thinkin' 'bout it…he wasn't their leader fer no reason at all…so he probably had more skill than the rest.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Oh yes," he said. "_'Crap'_ indeed." He pointed his wand at me and yelled, "Crucio!"

All of a sudden I was engulfed in tantalizin' pain, knockin' me off my feet to my knees. I started to convulse and screamed as the pain took over my whole body and mind. I was on fire. My bones felt like they were bein' cracked into little-itty-bitty pieces, then bein' rebuilt, then smushed all over again. It was pure agony, by far worse than death could ever be, and soon death was _exactly _what I was wishin' for. I was close to loosin' consciousness when the pain stopped, and all that was left was me thinkin' my body was on fire. I was pantin' like hell.

I heard his soft footsteps get closer to me, but I couldn't move at all, not even to lift my head. I hurt so bad, or if I didn't actually, my mind sure as hell thought I did.

"Congratulations," he said in a cruel voice. "You have made it past phase one. Are you ready for phase two?"

"Why?" I managed to get out, my throat parched and crackin'.

He laughed, which sounded like ice. "_'Why'?" _ He laughed again. "Because you are an abomination to our world. You and your kind need to be wiped from the face of this world…unless you choose to serve me for eternity."

_Uh-oh, _I thought, _here comes a sarcastic remark. Shut-up, Evie! Shut! Up…!_ "Well it's kinda hard to get followers, ain't it, if you go right on 'head torturin' and tryin' to kill them before ya even give them the freakin' choice to follow yer evil ways. I would think so, at least." _Great _job, I told myself.

He stared at me for a moment, then knelt down to my level and touched my face, lookin' me over. He ran a hideously long nail down the side of my face, somehow makin' a deep cut. I felt the hot blood run down and into my eye as he said,

"You are starting to annoy me, muggle. I liked your screams much better than your words." He pointed the stick at me again, opened his mouth to say another word, then…

_BOOM!_

There was a huge explosion and the buildin' shook in its foundation. There were several loud poppin' sounds and figures appeared from swirls of blackish-gray smoke, pointin' sticks at people and firin' off strange words. The cruel man had a pissed look to his features, but when he saw somethin', it momentarily turned to fear before quickly bein' replaced by a blank look.

"Tom," a wise and stern voice said, in yet another British accent. I was startin' to think that maybe I was in the United Kingdom. Maybe.

"Dumbledore," the man, Tom, said in a toneless voice. "So we meet again, so soon."

An old-lookin' man walked into view. He was tall and had long silver hair and a long silver beard. His face had lots of laugh-lines, and he wore half-moon glasses over bright blue eyes. He wore strange white robe-type-things, and he, too, carried the ever-popular stick.

"Not soon enough to save all the innocent people you murdered," the older man, Dumbledore (huh. Strange name…), said tiredly. "Why don't you just quit while you're ahead, Tom?"

"My name isn't Tom anymore, Dumbledore," Tom said tightly. "It's Voldemort, and you shall forever fear the name!" With that, Tom (Voldemort? What was with the weird names?), yelled out a word, and a flash of light shot out of his stick at Dumbledore, who somehow blocked it and shot some different colored light at Voldemort.

While they fought, all around them there was chaos.

Voldemort's followers were fightin' with the people that had arrived in the smoke, and it looked like it was a loosin' battle for his people, even though there was more of them then the ones fightin' them. Bellatrix, I saw, had left, probably afraid to face far more experienced fighters after her last butt-kickin'.

Ignorin' the screamin' of every fiber of my bein' I started to crawl away, but when I looked back, Dumbledore seemed to be havin' some trouble fightin' the Voldemort-dude off. For some reason, I knew that if the old man lost, all would be over, endin' badly, most likely. Suddenly, a brilliant but probably suicidal thought popped into my head. A distraction. That's what Dumbledore needed. I just had to trust my life in some total strangers hands. No big deal, right?

Seein' that Voldemort was preoccupied, I crawled slowly towards him, noticin' he was gainin' more ground in his fight. I crouched, puttin' weight on my achin' haunches when I figured I was close enough, then, counted to three to catch some courage. I mean, what did I have to lose?

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three!_

I lunged at Voldemort, grabbin' him 'round the waist, bringin' him to the ground off the table, tryin' to use all my weight to knock the breath outta him, and most of my strength to keep him from beatin' me to a pulp. He was surprised, but only momentarily. He grabbed my shoulders and flung me off of him, sendin' me flyin' into one of his men, who was fightin' with one of Dumbledore's men. We crashed to the ground, each of us stun momentarily. But if was enough for the woman on Dumbledore's side to best the other guy, who disappeared in a gust of smoke.

I looked over at Dumbledore and Voldemort, and was happy to see that their fight was much the same as this one. Dumbledore had gotten the upper hand, and, realizin' that he didn't have a chance, Voldemort sent one last death-glare in my direction, then turned into a mist and flew towards me.

"I'll be back for you, Evelyn. Run and hide all you will, but nowhere is safe for you. Your life is _mine_." There was this bloodcurdlin' scream, then the mist passed through me. I felt pain, another presence in my mind, and then I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it makin' more sense now? I hope so…**

**So, not much to say except keep up the reviewing please! It really motivates me, and, not to mention, it gives you a really good feelin', doesn't it, all my fellow authors?**

**Oh, and since I'm a curious soul...I'm wonderin' what all of you picture Evelyn lookin' like, or is it too early for you guys to tell? You wanna let me know through a review or PM? That'd be great!**

**So, R&R people! Please and thank you!**

**Nike**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>'YOU EVER GET A déjà-vu feelin'?

That's what I happened to be experiencin' at the moment, what with the poundin' head and hurtin' like hell. But when I opened my eyes, I was in a completely different settin'. For one, this was more friendly and homely-lookin' in a way. I was in a circular, office-type room, and there was tons of various stuff. I was layin' on a comfy couch, covered with a blanket and my head propped up on a pillow.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" the Dumbledore-guy asked, gazin' at me with a friendly face. Wow. What a nice change from last time when I hit consciousness again.

I sat up, too quickly I judged from the poundin' in my skull. "Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man said with a completely serious face.

I burst out laughin'. "Ha-ha! No, seriously, man! That's funny an' all, but I really need to know."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I swear I'm not lying, Evelyn Steele."

"How d'you know my name?" I demanded. He even pronounced my last name right. Most people said "steel-ee", when they saw my last name written, but the final "e" was silent.

"I know many things, Evelyn. And I'm afraid so do you."

"Okay, wait, back up a second, sir. Just lemme get this fact outta the way, please. You said this is a school of witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "Considering all that you saw yesterday, I wouldn't think it would be that far of a stretch for you to believe."

"I…touché. Fine. Ya got me there. But I just…don't understand, I guess. Why am _I _here? I sure as hell ain't magical!"

"Right. But because of your encounter with Voldemort—"

"What was with that douche-bag, anyways? He was a royal jackass. Pardon my French, sir."

He laughed quietly. "I'm sure you've already put two and two together, that he wants to get rid of the human race."

"So…a muggle is a normal person?"

"Correct."

"Oh."

"You are here, at the school, not because you possess a magical ability, but because your life is in danger, more than any other muggle in the world. He will be, as you would say, hell-bent on finding you, and he won't rest until he has your life."

"If I remember correctly, though, he said nowhere was safe," I said, tryin' to imitate the guy's accent but failin' horribly as my southern one broke through.

"He did, yes, but Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for you to be, I swear."

"And you and your army—"

"We're not an army, not necessarily," Dumbledore said. "We're just a small group who has decided to take matters into our own hands to try and control and bring down the chaos that Voldemort is causing."

"Huh?"

"There will be plenty of time for you to get involved in politics if you want to go deeper."

"I hate politics."

"You're a smart young woman, then."

"So…I'm stuck here?"

"Basically. But I'll try and not make it seem like you're in prison, because you're not. I don't want you to feel like you're locked up."

"Gee, thanks! I really appreciate it. So I get to wander 'round with a whole buncha witches an' wizards who at any second could blow me to smithereens if they wanted to."

"No. You won't be able to wander around the school. I'm afraid there are too many Death Eaters' family members and students who are currently becoming Death Eaters for you to be able to do that."

"Death Eaters?"

"Voldemort's followers."

"Like that Bellatrix girl, and Walburga and Orion?"

"So you remembered three names?"

"'Course I did! Bellatrix tried to kill me and the other two killed my parents! I'm not gonna forget their names or faces. I just wanna rip their hearts out."

"I don't blame you, but I want you to stay far away from Bellatrix Black."

"She's here?"

"Yes, and she's got lots of other dangerous students with her, and here they won't hesitate to fight as one group."

"Who are the other two? Her parents?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Her aunt and uncle. I really wouldn't worry about it too much; I don't want you to get any bad ideas and go get yourself killed."

"So what _am _I gonna be able to do?"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"No offense, sir, but…I don't think a closet is a very good hidin' space," I said as we stood in front of a tiny cupboard close to what Dumbledore had told me were the kitchens.<p>

He smiled. "Just go inside." I shook my head at him, but opened the door and stepped inside anyways. Lights flipped on, and I was in the biggest room I'd ever seen.

I was in a huge livin' room, fit with a couch, a soft carpet, a coat closet, a TV, single chairs, and huge windows that overlooked a strange field that looked like a sport was played there. There were three other doors that led off from the livin' room.

"I thought you didn't want me to be seen," I said, turnin' to Dumbledore, who was watchin' me look 'round.

"You won't be," he said. "I put wards and shielding spells up. You can see out the window, but no one can see in. They won't even know a window is here. Also, you're door is protected, that way no one but I and a select few of my most trusted and closest people will know where you're at and how to get past the wards and spells."

"Why?"

"Just in case something happens to me, that way you won't be completely alone."

"Alright."

"Do you want to look at the rest of your room?"

"In just'a second." I pointed to the playin' field. "What sport's that?"

He laughed. "Quidditch." He held up a hand to stop my questions. "You have tons of books in your library that will explain any and every question you could possibly have about our world. If you still don't get it, feel free to ask me next time."

"Library?" I asked, standin' up straighter.

"You like books?"

"Yes!"

"Good. It's in your study area. I also found that muggles watch TV and use a…computer."

"Yeah…I was tryin' not to stare at the TV. It's nicer than any we ever had. You have a computer fer me too?"

"Yes. We don't have these things in our world, but I wanted to help you feel most at home. On the computer you have…internet…too. Just be careful about what you tell any of your muggle friends or family. Do not reveal our world or anything that you've been through, do you understand?"

"Of course."

"You're study is through that door," he said, pointin' at the farthest right door. "Bedroom is the center door, and the school kitchen is through the left door." Here he took on a more serious tone. "I cannot stress enough that you be careful going to the kitchens. Other students sneak into the kitchens unauthorized, and that's the last thing we need, for you to be spotted."

I nodded in understandin'.

"I have arranged for one trusted house-elf to bring food to you three times a day, and drinks and other things are in the…fridge, over there, in your kitchen area," he said, pointing at a spot I had missed. I didn't even bother about askin' what a house-elf was.

"I will try and come check on you and bring you news every couple of days, but I cannot guarantee my visits will be on schedule."

"Okay."

"I'm truly sorry this happened to you, Evelyn," Dumbledore said earnestly. "No one should have to go through what you did at such a young age."

"You can't change fate," I said, shruggin'.

He nodded. "Well said. You're wise beyond your years, Evelyn."

"I just wish I didn't have to be," was all I could say as the full reality of everythin' hit home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More of a filler than anything, sorry, but I must say this chapter definitely was the quickest to write. Everything just flowed perfectly. **

**Some of you may be wondering why she trusted Dumbledore so easily, but if you remember right, she has nothing left in this world, nothing to lose. And she did help Dumbledore get rid of Voldemort for the time being, and Dumbledore and the beginnings of the Order showed up at just the right time, saving her life. She also really has no choice but to trust him.**

**There will be a couple of chapters where there really isn't that much action, but that's just because everything is just starting to settle down, giving her enough time to get bored, like, say…next chapter! :)**

**My thank-you's to reviewers:**

LittleMissClumsy123**: Haha thank you SOO much for your review! I'm glad you really like it! Hearing that really motivates me with this story. Hope you liked this one, too!**

**Alright, so, R&R please everyone!**

**Nike**


	6. Chapter Five

_A/N: BIG special thanks to _**Eclipse Sundown **_for the awesome story cover! You're amazing!_

_Also, you guys get this chapter not because I got a review (Grr... ;), but because I'm so damned happy to be headin' out to the woods for a week! Wishin' ya'll a great summer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Dear Allen,_

_We arrived in Korea safely a couple hours ago. The flight was truly borin'! I must'a slept most of the way…but can ya honestly blame me? So did Dad, even though he insists he wasn't snorin', but you and I both know better, eh?_

_The house is nice; it's sorta small, but that's to be expected, ain't it? My parents did tell me it would be, that houses were much different then there in the U.S. I like the area, though. It's a bit more busy than I would'a thought, but then again we're livin' in a city, and I'm used to suburbs or the country. It has a good feel to it, and there's lots of things to see, so I should be busy for a while._

_We've got a nice neighbor…he could be a thousand years old! He's sorta old-fashioned, too, but like I said; he's a sweet old man. I think I'm gonna like it here…at least for awhile._

_So…do tell! How ya likin' my birth-state? Ain't it great? If ya'll ain't careful you'll be soundin' like me real quick!_

_Keep me updated, boy, and try not and replace me too quick, 'cause that ain't fair to me considerin' I haven't met anyone my age yet._

_Missin' ya'll already. Can't wait to hear back from ya._

_Love,_

_Ev_

I hit the send button, the tears still runnin' down my face. As soon as the crazy old man had closed the door shut, I couldn't take it anymore and broke down. Everythin' left in my life that actually mattered to me was dead and gone, and I'd never get another chance with them. There was nothin' I could do to ever get them back. I was alone in this world.

Then I remembered Allen. At least I still had him…but what good was it when I couldn't even tell him any bit of the truth? He was supposed to be my friend, and, even though I'd never really had a friend before, I thought you were supposed to be completely open with 'em, weren't you?

So not only had I lost everythin' that I ever loved and have to lie to my only and best friend, I was in a complete…asylum, to say the least.

The man thought magic was real, for god's sake! He thought there were spells an' wards an' all that shit! Good lord, couldn't the freak give me a break? I lost my freakin' parents, for Pete's sake! Couldn't the freakin' world cut me some god-damn slack? Time heals wounds, they say, but it probably ain't ever gonna come close to fixin' mine.

But then…there really wasn't any logical explanation as to what and how everythin' happened in the past day. And I wasn't a skeptic; you had to prove to me somethin' didn't exist before I would believe it didn't. I always wanted to find out magic was real, ever since I was a little girl. Just not…this way.

I slammed my head down on the desk, hatin' how everythin' was so luxurious, how I was gonna be taken care of by total strangers who would probably kill me with that…magic.

Outta nowhere there was a loud ringin' sound; a bell. I glanced up towards the door, then out the window as…normal kids started to file out onto the courtyard. It was strange; the kids all looked like normal people from a range of what looked like eleven-year-olds and seventeen-year-old. All genders and races were there…it was just like a normal _human _school…except for the fact that they were all wearin' these strange long black coat-like things. All of them had on ties, but it varied from four different colors.

They were all happy, too. And for that, I hated them. I hated them so much because their lives were perfect. They had everythin' they needed, everythin' they could possibly want. I wanted to yell and scream and show them just how easily it could all be taken away from them. But I couldn't. I couldn't without endangerin' my life. But really…did it matter all that much to me anymore?

Then I saw _her_, Bellatrix. The old man hadn't been kiddin' when he said she and others like her went to this school. She was in a group of five other kids who looked just as cruel and evil. And they were all pickin' on some helpless boy who must've only _just _turned eleven. Just as easily as I'd come to hate all those people, it flew right out the window when I saw the little boy's face.

Anger swelled up inside me, and I blew my top. I _wasn't _going to stand around and watch her ruin somebody else's life.

I went to the door, threw it open, and…jumped back. There, right in front of me, was the strangest creature I'd _ever _seen. It was short, and green, and had huge golf-ball sized eyes, long, brittle fingers, and bat-like ears that stuck up at an angle. It had on rags that were almost fallin' off its frail little body.

"Misses must not leave room," he (for I'm sure it was a male's voice. Rather squeaky, but male nonetheless) said, holdin' up a hand to stop me.

"No you don't understand…sir," I said, hesitating at what to call him. "Some kids getting' picked on by this evil bitch and I want to go rip her throat out."

"Misses must not. Misses must stay safe," the thing insisted.

Anger swelled up inside me. "Well I'm goin' whether you like it or not! So do some magic or whatever and make me look different! That'll keep me safe, right?"

When he didn't answer, I walked past him, but stopped at the sound of his voice. "Misses! Wait!" I stopped and turned around. "Wattie will make Misses look different for ten minute…but Misses must follow three conditions."

I guessed the thing's name was Wattie, but I didn't have time for this. "Sure, Wattie, what are they?"

"Misses must not do anything stupid or dangerous. Misses must do what she needs to do, then return to room without talking to anyone. Misses must also allow Wattie to come to protect her if things go bad."

"Yeah, sure. C'mon Wattie before that little boy gets hurt."

Wattie nodded, then snapped his fingers. I didn't bother to check and see what I looked like at the moment, but as I ran down the halls, I did notice I was dressed like all the other kids out there, and I had on a red and gold tie.

I flew out the doors and looked 'round, squitin' at the bright sunlight that hit my eyes. Bellatrix and her followers had herded the little guy toward the trees of a huge dark forest, and they were closin' in.

I sprinted across the yard, and when I was within a few feet of them, I yelled, "Hey! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I dimly noticed that my accent had changed too, into a British one. Man, that thing that was following me was _good_.

Bellatrix turned 'round, rollin' her eyes. "What?" she snapped, lookin' me over. "Oh. A new _Gryffindor_. How _wonderful_. Malfoy, Crabbe, take care of her." She turned back to the boy, who was lookin' at me with pleadin' eyes. My temper went berserk.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and when she huffed and turned 'round again, startin' to snarl somethin', I punched her in the face. She flew back into one of her friends, takin' 'em both to the ground. She was holdin' her nose, and the others looked at me surprised.

I ignored them and offered a hand to the boy, who took it grateful. "You better get outta here, kid. You don't know what these bastards could do." He nodded, murmured thanks, and ran off.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix had gotten to her feet, still holdin' her nose that was gushin' blood, glarin' at me with hatred. "I don't know who you think you are," she hissed, "but you're going to pay for this."

"Hmm, that sounds like an empty threat. Why don't you bring it on, then, if you're so confident?"

She growled and pulled out her wand, lowerin' it so it was even with me. A sense of déjà-vu passed over me, but I smirked. She opened her mouth to say somethin', then—

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew out of her hand back into the trees, and her glare went to someone behind me. "Stay out of this, _cousin_," she spat.

I turned 'round to look at who she was talkin' 'bout, and saw four boys standin' there, all who had their wands out. One was small and pudgy, and he had a rat-like appearance that creeped me out. One was extremely tall and pale, with two vertical scars that ran parallel down his face. He had bright blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Another was average height, lean, and had untidy black hair that stuck up at odd angles and wore round black glasses that covered his hazel eyes. The last one was tall and muscular, and he was tan and had curly black hair and intense, stormy grey eyes. He, along with the tall guy and the one with glasses, were really good lookin', but they all wore disgusted looks of hatred on their faces, and the other boy looked kind of nervous but defiant nonetheless.

Wattie tugged on my long black garment (which I was beginin' to think was a robe or somethin' similar) and said, "Misses must leave now."

Bellatrix laughed. "Ooo…what do we have here? A girl who doesn't know her place with a house-elf babysitter. How…_cute_." Her group laughed. I turned 'round and was 'bout to say somethin' when the one with the untidy hair said,

"Look, we know you're jealous that you can't be special enough to have someone willingly follow you around everywhere, but mockery won't get you there."

"Shut it, Potter!" she snapped, turnin' her blazin' eyes on him.

Wattie's tuggin' became more insistent. "Misses must leave before Misses gets in trouble."

"Yeah, alright, I'm coming," I huffed.

"You haven't won!" Bellatrix called. "You're time's coming soon, Gryffindor!"

Without lookin' back, I held up my middle finger in her direction and kept on walkin'.

I looked down at Wattie. "What's a Gryffindor?"

"A house, Misses."

"Ah…" I tried to think that over. "Yup. That makes…_no_ sense whatsoever."

"Misses will understand when she reads."

"Thanks. But can you stop calling me 'Misses'? I have a name, and if we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, I'd rather hear you say my name."

"What _is _your name?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I jumped and turned 'round, comin' face to face with the curly-haired guy.

Immediately I became shy when I noticed that he and his friends were here. I had the worst time _ever _talkin' to people that I didn't know…

"I…umm…"

"Misses must not say," Wattie said, grabbin' my robe and tuggin' me away from them 'til they were out of sight. Seconds later I was back in my prison cell, lookin' at Wattie.

"How did we get here so fast?" I asked, astounded.

"Magic," Wattie said simply.

"Right," I muttered. "Anyways, Wattie, my name is Evelyn. So no more of that 'Misses' stuff, okay?"

"Okay. Wattie understands."

"Now can you change me back? I want to at least be me if nothing else. Besides...I'm missing my southern drawl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I ever mention that I loved house-elves? Haha they're funny to write! :)**

**Well…all that's left for you guys to do is review! Let me know how this story is going. If you have any ideas you'd think would be good in here or whatnot, let me know. Seriously; I'm REALLY talkative, so don't be shy, guys! And trust me; I LOVE feedback! So PLEASE, if you read, you review, okay? That's only fair to me, isn't it? Thanks!**

**Nike **


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Y<strong>ou mean you're tellin' me there seriously was a Merlin that did all this bippity-boppity-boo crap?" I asked the old dude when he came to visit.

He smiled, foldin' his hands in his lap. "We don't necessarily use the words bippity-boppity-boo, but, yes, there was a magical Merlin."

I leaned back in my seat. "Whoa! Okay, _that's _cool."

"Yes, very cool," he agreed.

"So did he form this school?"

"No, the four founders did."

"That explains a lot, thanks."

"If you read the books you have in here, they will explain everythng in a simpler way than I ever could."

Tappin' my fingers absentmindedly on the book we were discussin'. I tried to think of the rest of my questions I'd had. "So...he was the first dude to figure out his marbles were different."

Dumbledore shook his head, laughin'. "You've certainly got a unique way of putting things. But, no, I'm sure he wasn't the _first _wizard or witch out htere, but he was the first that started bringing us together in our own world."

"I have my own little world, too," I said. "It's _huge _and nobody's sane there."

"Do not take this the wrong way, my dear, but I believe it."

Smilin', I shook his apology off. "Allen would say the same thing." Realizin' what I'd said, it made me go silent. He and my parents would all come up with different stories 'bout what went on inside my noggin'.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, leavin' me be, then said, "You've mentioned this boy, Allen, before. If you don't mind me asking...is he your brother?"

I shook my head. "No. We were close, though."

"Was he on the plane?" he asked gently.

"Thank god, no. I don't think I would've been able to handle if he were gone too..." I trailed off, eyes tearin' up. I wiped 'em away furiously. It'd been close to a week; it was time to move on and get over it.

"This...Allen. Where you two...together?"

I blinked, then smiled. "Me and Allen? Ha, no. He was just the first friend I ever had. Besides, he didn't like my accent." His question made me wonder that, if we'd ever had the chance, we would have ended up datin'? I wasn't sure, but I thought it could've been a possibility.

Brushin' those ridiculous thoughts (or were they wishes?) away, I asked, "So...I sorta have a question, here."

"Yes?" I was grateful he let the subject pass.

"These books are great and everythin', an' don't get me wrong, I'm definitely in your debt..."

"No," Dumbledore interuppted. "Think nothing of it. You most certainly are _not _in debt to me, or anyone for that matter. All of this is the least, and by far not enough, that we can do."

I shifted, uncomfortable. "Okay...but thank you, for everythin'. But...I was wonderin' if there was somethin', by some chance, I could _do_."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I'm bored, sir. I have trouble just tryin' to sit 'round an' do nothin'."

"Oh," he said, understandin'. "Do you have an active lifestyle?"

"I did."

"You _do. _Hmm..." He was quiet, thinkin', for awhile. While he did that, I got up and went to the kitchen, grabbin' a glass of water an' an apple from the fridge. i plopped down on the couch an' started crunchin' on the apple, lettin' him think in sorta-silence. Unconsciously, I started tappin' an unknown beat with my feet.

"Did you play sports?" he asked finally.

I finished chewin', then said, "Yeah, but not any of your freaky ones."

"Which of the 'normal' sports did you play?" he asked, eyes twinklin'.

"Eh, all of 'em. But normally I would just swim 'cause, ya know, of all the travelin'."

"Ah, of course. This is an easy fix, then."

My mood lifted sky-high. "Really? You have a pool?"

"Well...something like that. I'll have Wattie take you, but he'll have to escort you every time."

"Yeah, sure, I know. Besides, I like the little guy," I said. "An' don't forget to tell me to 'be careful' or any of the usually forebodin' warnings 'cause I'd forget an' screw it all up if ya didn't."

"I mean it this time, Evelyn." I had a feelin' he knew 'bout the incident from a couple days ago. Jeesh. Ya couldn't hide _anythin'._

I looked down at my feet. "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just careful."

"Okay. So, with that bein' said an' done, can I have a gun?"

He seemed startled by my request, yet I couldn't see why. I thought it was a perfecty reasonable question! "Absolutely not."

"What? _Why_?" I demanded, poutin'.

"Because _I _would be held responsible for all of the missing students after your _'clean up'_."

"I'm not a psychopath!" I explained. Okay, well maybe that was a lie...

""No, but you've got a certain type of soul."

"Pardon?"

"You think that over awhile. If I told you everything, what fun would it be?"

"For you or me?"

"For both of us," he said, smilin'.

"Yeah, I doubt it."

"If you think that over, I will think about your request and we shall see about the answer."

"_Really_?" I squeaked out.

"Like I said, let me think about it overnight. Meanwhile, let's find Wattie so you can go for a swim."

"Awesome!" I said, tossin' my apple core in the trash.

"As always, it's been a pleasure, Miss Steele."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, I'm sorry this is sooo late, but as you all know, I was out for a week. Sadly, I didn't get more than two chapters done even though I had three reviews, just because I had to put an equal amount of time on each and every one of my stories. Alsok, I realize this chapter is _really _short, but I hadn't realized that when I wrote it on paper, and then when I did notice, there was nothin' I could think to add to it. So please forgive me for everythin'.**

**Also, tomorrow I will be leaving for two weeks, so when I get back I should (hopefully!) have a whole bunch for you guys! Keep your fingers crossed!**

**Okay, now my thank-you's:**

**: Thank you for reviewing despite begin confused! I really appreciate it! What exactly are you confused about, because I probably will be able to help you understand! And thank you, I'm tryin' my hardest with describin', because I always have a hard time puttin' down in words what I have in my head. I like Wattie too, but I love the house-elves, so... :) Thank you for the review!**

Jade**: You liked that meeting? Haha me too! See, I thought it would be a brilliant way, and I could totally see it happenin' that way too! Besides, I'm not sure the first encounter would have worked any other way. Thanks for the review!**

kistbydasun**: Haha I _just _now figured out what your names said! Wow, I'm an airhead! ;) But thank you! I'm glad you really like this story! It makes me happy to know that some people do! But, as far as Evie findin' out she has magic...well, the possibilities are very slim, because, well...you'll see. But, as you saw in this chapter, she might get a gun, so badass-ness will be driven up to a higher-level! But we also have to remember that she's really shy around people (if she doesn't have a bone to pick with them) so she won't _always _act so...what's the word, heroic (?) all the time.**

**Alrighty! So, please review guys! Thanks for stickin' with me and puttin' up with my crazily late updates!**

**Nike**


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

><p><strong>"O<strong>oohhh…" I sighed as I dipped my toes in the water. "This is truly spectacular," I said, lookin' 'round. At first I'd thought the little elf was crazy when we'd stepped in front of a brick wall and he'd told me _this _was where their pool was. I was just tellin' him I thought so, too, when a door appeared out of nowhere, scarin' the livin' daylights outta me and shuttin' me up.

"Ha-ha," I'd told him. "_Now _you're getting' a sense of humor, tryin' to play tricks an' such on me."

"No, Misses Evelyn. Wattie plays no ticks." His voice was just so darn sincere it scared me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. No tricks; got it. But remember you said you'd call me _Evelyn_, not _Misses_."

"You said call Misses Evelyn, so Wattie calls Misses Evelyn."

"Yeah, but— Oh forget it," I sighed, and he opened the door, revealin' somethin' I had _not _expected.

The whole freakin' room (if you could _call _it that) was like a huge shoreline with the massive amount of water stretchin' out for miles and miles in all directions. The water was a bright, clear crystal blue and really calm with the occasional waves here and there to show the water was actually movin'. The sky (yes, there was even a sky!) was clear of clouds and a baby blue and I could smell salt in the air and hear the cry of seagulls. The sand was a warm brown color and felt great on my bare feet. Wait…bare feet?

I looked down and saw that my clothes and shoes had melted away and were replaced with my favorite swimsuit from home. I had on bright orange workout shorts that had a teal blue trim and a dark purple streak that ran down both sides an' a tie-dye black an' grey bikini top that had metallic colors that made these weird designs that I loved. I had missed the feel of the sand between my toes and the hot sun on my back.

Despite everythin' that had happened, I laughed an' took off runnin' towards the water. When I was close enough, I jumped in the water, splashin' water everywhere, laughin' gleefully, lettin' my worries and sorrow drift away with the tide.

I waded out a bit farther, then dove under, swimmin' for as long as I could before I had to come up for air. When I finally resurfaced, I looked on the shore at Wattie, who was standin' there dutifully.

"C'mon in Wattie!" I yelled.

"Wattie cannot, Misses Evelyn," he called back solemnly.

"Why not? It's fun!"

"Wattie cannot swim."

"Oh," I said, frownin'. "Well, I can teach you!"

"Wattie does not think that is a good idea."

"C'mon! Don'tcha trust me? Besides, it'll be fun!" I dove back under, swimmin' back to the shore. When the water came up to 'bout waist-level, I held my arms out to him.

"C'mon!" I called to him like I would to a small, scared animal. "I won't hurt you."

"Wattie is not worried about Misses Evelyn hurting him. It is the water Wattie is worried about."

"But Misses Evelyn won't let the water hurt Wattie, so Wattie has nothin' to worry 'bout." Wattie thought 'bout this for a minute, then took a careful step forward.

"That's it!" I said encouragingly. He took another, then another, until the water was up to his ankles."

"Wattie does not want to go any farther."

"That's okay. We'll just take it one step at a—" Just then the door opened, and in walked a girl 'bout my age with bright, fiery red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

I sank into the water, tryin' to hide as Wattie rushed outta the water towards her, tryin' to distract the girl, but she'd already seen me.

"Ahoy out there!" she yelled, smilin' and wavin'.

"Hi," I called back, tryin' my best at a British accent, but failin' miserably.

She giggled and walked closer, then threw her stuff down on the sand an' waded in til the water reached her shoulders. "The water feels so nice after a long day of classes, huh?" Her tone and voice were welcoming and sweet, and her face showed that she was probably friendly.

"Yeah, I guess ya could say that."

She took a closer look at me. "I thought you looked different. You're not from around here, are you?"

"Do I look weird or somethin'?" I asked, lookin' down at myself.

She laughed. "No! Of course not! You look normal, but you _sound—_"

"Funny? Yeah, I know. It's a dead give-away."

"Are you from…" She seemed to think 'bout it, then her eyes lit up. "Oh! I know! You're American, from the south, right?"

My eyes widened. "Ya hit it right on the dot! How did ya—?"

"Same way I was able to picture this place," she said, gesturin' 'round us. "I visited Hawaii once."

"I lived there for awhile," I said. "It's beautiful."

"It is," she agreed. She offered me her hand. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Evelyn Steele," I said, shakin' her hand. I liked this girl, for some reason.

"Nice to meet you—"

"Misses Evelyn must leave now!" Wattie squeaked from the shore.

"Relax Wattie. I'm fine." Lily looked at the house elf, then at me with a confused look, but she didn't say anythin', which boosted her up a notch in my book.

"So, Evelyn," she said, floatin' on her back, "what house are you in?"

"House?" I asked, swimmin' out a bit deeper, as if the distance would hide my secrets better than I could. "Oh! House! Gryffindor," I said, quickly rememberin' the word, the type of student Wattie had changed me in to. I _really _needed to start readin'.

Lily sat up and looked over at me with a surprised look. "Really? Me too! What year?"

"Erm…" I looked over her head at Wattie, who was jumpin' up and down, tryin' to get my attention. I looked back at her and said honestly, "This's all so confusin'…"

She laughed. "It is. They must have a different system in the U.S."

"They do," I agreed, going along with that. Wattie kicked the sand in irritation an' plopped down in the sand, watchin' us carefully. "I'm sixteen, if that helps."

"Sixth year, then," she said. "Same as me! I've never seen you before, though."

"I just got here."

"Well that makes perfect sense! So how do you like it here?" Again, I was _so _happy she didn't ask what the hell I was doin' all the way over here.

"It's…different, for sure."

"Oh I bet," she said sympathetically. "I bet the time-change is the worst."

"You're not kiddin'," I groaned. "I just wanna find a nice dark corner and sleep for a day."

"And the jet-lag… Ugh!" She shuddered. "You poor girl."

I chuckled. "Thanks. But this place is a nice get-away, so I'm getting' better." I dove back under and did a couple of backflips before I resurfaced.

"It's nice to find someone else who likes the water; most of them are so damned obsessed with Quidditch."

"It's stupid an' I _still _don't understand," I nodded, pretendin' to feel the same way. But I hadn't gotten to that book yet, so I wasn't sure how I felt 'bout the…sport yet. "I mean, in the muggle world—"

I almost feared I'd used a really bad word by the way she reacted. "You've been in the muggle world?" she asked. "Well of _course _you have! You knew what a plane and jet-lag were. I'm so _stupid!"_ She shook her head at herself. "Are you a muggle-born, too?"

I went out on a limb and said, "Yeah…?"

"Whoa. I am too! This is so cool. I'm so happy we met, Evelyn."

"Yeah. I haven't had a friend in awhile," I agreed. I was on a roll; all within a week I had made enemies with probably the most dangerous group in the world, and made my second friend. How cool was that?

"I can help you there," she said, her smile brighter than before. "I can show you around if you want, help you out, too, if you need it."

"Erm…well, that's really nice Lily, but I…I won't be goin' to actual real classes for awhile."

"Oh." Her face fell a little.

"Ya see, the schools back home were farther behind, so Dumbledore said he'd get me caught up before he released this unholy ball of terror on this poor lil' school," I lied.

"Well, if you can bring _other _unholy balls of terror down, then I'd say you'd be good for this school."

I grinned wickedly, and I told the truth, even though she couldn't possibly guess what I meant. "Oh trust me; that's _exactly _what I plan to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…what'd ya think? Again, I'm so sorry I didn't get one more measly chapter done, but I'm unsure of where to go from here. So, any ideas? And if not, I'm sure I'll come up with something.**

**So, continue reviewin' guys! Next chapter(s) will be comin' two weeks from tomorrow!**

**Nike**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> COULDN'T HELP IT; I was all smiles when I got back to my room. Maybe I _would _be accepted. Maybe I _could _try an' start over, one step at a time. I opened my door, ready for a long, hot shower, when I noticed somethin' different; there were several boxes laid out on the livin' room floor, a small note on top of one of the boxes.

Curious, but with an unknown apprehensive feelin', I sat on the couch, grabbin' the note an' flippin' it open.

_Miss Steele,_

_I thought you might want what rightfully belongs to you, hopefully making you seem at least a bit more at home with all that I can offer you. I arranged for a couple of my trusted members to intercept the boat carrying your family's possessions and bring them to me, hence why they are here in your living room. _

_If there is anything else I can get for you, even if it's some of your belongings from the States, just let me know and I can arrange for them to be brought to you._

_I hope this helps you feel more comfortable._

_Sincerely,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Numbly, I dropped the note an' looked at the boxes. Sure enough, they were labeled just how I remembered them bein'. _Adam, Sefina, Evelyn, Dining, Living Room, Pictures, Books, Various Other Stuff_, an' a couple few others that I didn't bother readin'. I gazed at my parents handwritin' an' their names, goin' hollow inside, an ache risin' in my chest. No. Not now. I wasn't ready for this.

Standin', I gently opened one of the boxes that my name on it an' grabbed my favorite comfy sweats an' an old black Excalibur t-shirt from Vegas that was five sizes too big for me. I headed straight for the shower, hopin' to wash all the depressin' thoughts aside an' thinkin' of tomorrow when I'd see my new friend again.

I had just stepped out of the shower, finally thinkin' my life wouldn't be a complete hellhole when my computer dinged, signalin' I had a new email. I brightened up a lot; it _had _to be Allen! This day just couldn't get any better.

I quickly threw on my clothes an' went to check the computer, an', sure enough, there it was; a message from Allen. I clicked on it eagerly an' read;

_Ev,_

_You can't believe how relieved I am to hear that you and your family are okay. you're email came at just the right time; I was eating breakfast, listening to the world news in the other room and almost died when I heard the news lady saying in a grave voice that there had been a plane that crashed in the ocean, but that was all she said, except no details were being released yet. I know the whole thing is sad and everything, but I'm glad it wasn't _your _plane._

I paused readin' an' sat back in my chair, stunned. I'd forgotten how my old world worked, how it wasn't long before the whole world would know that a tragedy had struck. So Dumbledore's attempts to keep me (an' his world, when I'd have to explain to Allen) would all be in vain. 'Cause it wouldn't be too long before the media would release which plane, where it'd been headed, an' then finally the names. Shakin' my head, I went back to the message.

_It's good to hear everything's been great, and I'm glad you're actually socializing and making the best of your time over there. You'll have to keep me updated and maybe even shoot me some pictures._

_Did you _seriously _think that I would ever be able to replace you, especially within a couple of weeks? Ha! I'm laughing at your stupidity! I do have to admit that it was really scary to find there was more people (both males and females!) who sorta sound like you. But I really doubt, even with their accents, that I'll find someone quiet like you, Ev. No girls over here will be able to compete, I'm sure. So do me a favor and try not to get _too_ friendly…I like to think that I'm your number one, even if that is selfish of me._

_My parents say hello and that they miss you and your folks and that we can't wait til you come back. Hey! I almost forgot! Mom and Dad might come around and let me visit you over Christmas Break! Wouldn't that be cool? It's not set in stone yet, but I think I have them almost convinced that it's the best Christmas present (and only one) that I want this year, and that it can cancel out the years to come presents. So keep your fingers crossed!_

_I hate to say it, but I gotta go. We've gotta finish unpacking, and then tomorrow I start school. Wish me luck, because I'm gonna need it! Have fun and stay out of trouble._

_Love,_

_Allen_

_P.S. Before long, I'll have the same accent! Oh god, I'm shuddering at the thought! Just kidding, Ev…_

I smiled, amused at the thought of Allen talkin' like me. I couldn't wait to see him.

Wait…seein' Allen? Ah hell, that wasn't gonna work! He thought my parents were alive an' that I was in Korea. Dumbledore probably sure as hell wouldn't let me meet him, or explain anythin'. Which brought me back to what he'd heard on the news… I had to talk to Dumbledore an' get all this crap sorted out before the shit hit the fan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ha, so I had a GREAT time, but I am glad to be back, nevertheless. So, hope you'll enjoy the chapters! I'm sorry that this one's so short...I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter, because it was more of a filler than anything.**

**My thank-you's:**

Arina-Peachy**: Thanks! Glad you like it! Hmm…yes, good point, and I WILL take that into consideration. BUT, I can promise you all that she won't be a witch, or else it would mess with my plot. Sorry if you guys were hoping for that, but there might be a surprise. :) **

Clawstone**: Huh, you like it that much? Well that makes me feel great! Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R guys!**

**Nike**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>W<strong>ATTIE, WHY IS IT SO noisy?" I asked, cockin' my head to listen better. There was excited chatter echoin' in the halls an' the sound of footsteps both runnin' an' walkin'. I was both curious an' jealous.

"It is Hogsmeade day, Misses Evelyn," Wattie replied, as if it were nothin' new or noteworthy.

"Hogsmeade? What the heck is _that_?"

"It is a town next to Hogwarts that students go to."

"So…that means it's full of magical folk?"

"Yes. And no, Misses Evelyn may not go."

"Aww…you're startin' ta think like me!" I grinned over at him, then lit up with an idea. Why should I stay bored when I had plenty of things to do 'round here? "Hey Wattie? Ya wanna play a game?"

"Game?" he asked, like the concept was new to him.

"Yeah! S'called _'UNO'_, an' it's _really _fun an' _super _easy!"

"Uno?" Wattie repeated, tastin' the foreign word.

"C'mon an' I'll show ya how to play." I lept up an' set the cards out on the table, pullin' a chair out for him. "Ya want somethin' ta drink?"

"Wattie has never been asked nor served before. It is not right," he said, only his ears showin' 'bove the table.

"Well this'll be a first, so live it up!" I tossed a couple of pillows to him. "Put these on the chair an' sit on 'em; you'll be able ta reach the an' see I'm not cheatin' ya."

"Misses Evelyn would cheat Wattie?" His big eyes grew rounder, if at all possible.

"No Wattie. Misses Evelyn doesn't cheat friends," I said as I started squeezin' lemons into a container of water.

"F-friend?" Wattie whispered, as if he didn't dare let himself believe it. "Wattie is someone's…friend?"

"Of course, silly! Ya can't seriously think that we'd spend _all _this time together an' not be friends." I shook my head as I stirred in some sugar. When I turned back 'round, Wattie seemed to be sittin' straighter, prouder. I don't know why, but that made me smile as I handed him his glass of lemonade. Now, I know, I know, bein' southern you're supposed to love an' live for sweet tea, but I never took a likin' to it, makin' me even more different.

"Thank you," he said cautiously, sniffin' it.

"Don't worry; I left my recipe for homemade poison with a friend."

"Poison? Misses Evelyn—"

"I'm _kiddin' _," I said as I took a drink. "See?" Hesitantly, he took a sip. He looked surprised, then took a big gulp.

"We have never made lemonade like this before!"

"Yeah, well, I've learned all kinds a tricks ov'r the years." I shuffled the cards an' dealt out seven, then continued on to explain the game to him.

It wasn't long before he got it an' was shoutin' _"UNO!"_ almost as much as me. I did notice, however, with each sip, no, each _glass _of lemonade, Wattie seemed to be getting' more…loopy. Hyper. _Somethin'_. It kinda almost reminded me of someone bein' drunk. Which made me think…

I sat up straight an' stiff. "Light bulb! Brilliant idea."

"What is a light bulb?" Wattie asked, his voice squeakier soundin'.

I waved him off. "Eh, don't worry 'bout it. But Wattie…how 'bout we play a _different _game?"

"What game?"

"Game of Fools," I said, thinkin' up a name real quick.

"How do you play this game?" He looked interested as he swayed in his seat and took another drink.

"Well, we dress up like outsiders, like me, for instance. Then we wander 'round town to see who's the bigger fools; us or the people watchin'."

He seemed to think 'bout it, then said, "Tell Wattie how Misses Evelyn wants us to look, and Wattie shall—"

"Nah, 'cause here's the thing, Wattie. We've gotta do this the muggle way."

"Wattie does not know—"

"Ah, but I do. Observe." I lept up an' went to the box that was labeled _Evelyn's Clothes_ an' tore it open, diggin' 'round til I found what I needed.

I tossed Wattie a gray an' black striped button-up shirt. "Put this on an' I'll be right back." I grabbed my clothes an' ran to my room, thinkin' how much fun this was gonna be.

Minutes later, Wattie an' I were standin' in front of the mirror, me lookin' satisfied an' him lookin' amazed.

Wattie had put on the grey an' black striped button-up shirt I'd given him, which looked like a new an' improved toga/dress-type thing on him, an' he'd used magic to shrink one of my black cowboy hats. I had to wonder if there were house-elves back in the States in the South if they'd look like Wattie did now

I was wearin' a blue-camo bandanda tied 'round my head an', just 'cause I wanted to look _extra _weird, I'd put a black stripe underneath each of my eyes, like you would do before a sports game. I had on a bright green an' white plaid button-up shirt that I had tied so my belly showed, includin' my blue belly-button ring. I also wore jean cutoffs and a belt that Allen had gotten me for Christmas; it was a deep brown with _Ev_ carved in fancy letterin' on the back an' swirlin' designs covered the rest of the belt. An' to top it all off, I had on my favorite black cowboy boots that had what seemed like fern designs stitched into the leather.

"Ooo Wattie we look _good!" _ I said, whistlin'. "An' ya look so cute, Wattie!" I couldn't help but think the lil' guy looked so much better.

"Alright let's go," I said, skippin' to the door.

"Wait!" I froze an' my smile faltered when I wondered if the sugar-buzz was wearin' off an' he was comin' to his "sense". He ran over to me. "Misses Evelyn must have money to buy her first wizarding objects."

"My money won't cut it over here, so I'll be fine just lookin' 'round."

"No, Wattie can give Misses Evelyn some money, but this is the only time Wattie can do so without Professor Dumbledore knowing."

"Are ya sure?" He nodded vigorously. "'Cause I don't wanna get ya in trouble."

"Misses Evelyn will not."

"Okay, hold on." I ran to my box an' pulled out my teal Nike duffle bag that Allen an' I had colored, drawn, and written on in various colors of Sharpie. I didn't bother to empty whatever was in it, so I slung it over my shoulder as we walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Whoa. Secret passageways?" I looked 'round in amazement as we walked down a dark, earthen passageway. "I only thought they existed in books! So cool!"<p>

"They are everywhere in Hogwarts," Wattie said, takin' a swig of lemonade he'd _insisted _he bring. Despite lookin', well, _elfish_, he sorta looked like a toddler.

"I'm gonna have to do some explorin'."

"No…Misses Evelyn would be seen."

"What if I took you?"

"Misses Evelyn would have to ask Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll get right at that. But we don't have ta tell Dumblydore 'bout our lil' game, do we?"

"No," he said slowly, "because this is just a game, so Wattie does not think Misses Evelyn has to." _Good, _I thought, _'cause I don't think he'd like this lil' adventure very much._

"Here we are, Misses Evelyn," Wattie said, stoppin' at a trap door that had light shinin' along the cracks an' edges.

Grinnin', I grabbed a wrung an' looked down at Wattie. "Let the game begin, my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's your other chapter! Hope you love it as much as I do, and can't wait to see what happens next.**

**So, before I end this Author's Note, I've gotta question for you guys. **_Would you guys mind if, in random spots in this story where I see it's fit, I switched to Sirius's POV? Or would you rather I just keep this story in Evelyn's POV?_** Once I get some answers, the next chapter will be up, because I need an answer before I can write it.**

**Alrighty, so, please R&R!**

**Nike**


	11. Chapter Ten, Sirius' POV

_A/N: Oh, I forgot to thank _**What's A Kammel-Monkey **_for her help and ideas on this and the last chapter, so, thanks kid! :)_

_Also, to all of you who helped me decide what I wanted to do, hey, you're voices were heard, and I'm pleased with your choices! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>_

**~Sirius~**

**A**H, HOGSMEADE…IT WAS GOOD to be back. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and I couldn't wait to hit Zonko's Joke Shop to stock up on prank supplies, but I'd promised What's-Her-Name that I'd take her to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Sadly, if I wanted to keep her for the night, I couldn't back out; it didn't help matters that she was already pissed that my fellow Marauders were tagging along…

"I'm going to do it!" Prongs was saying, head held high. "And today's going to be the day she says yes!" Moony and I groaned while Wormtail's eyes widened. Here we go with the "Lily-flower-pep-talk".

"She is? How do you know?" Wormtail squeaked, fascinated.

"Wormtail…do you not recall Prongs saying this _every _single day for the past _five _years?" Moony asked dryly.

"But I really mean it this time, guys!" Prongs protested, glaring at us when we snickered.

"How many times has he said that?" I asked, pretending to think hard.

"One trillion, three hundred fifty million, seven hundred ninety-eight thousand, six hundred thirty-two times," Moony said airily.

"Shut-up," Prongs snapped. "You'll understand when _you _fall for a girl." Moony snorted while I said,

"Eh, been there, done that. Trust me; it's nothing special."

"I mean when you're _serious_, Sirius."

"Aren't I always?"

"That's corny, man."

"And that's my middle name."

"Bullshit! You— Merlin, who the hell is _that?_" Prongs said, eyes widening. The rest of us followed his eyes, and saw…

"Whoa," I said, my jaw dropping. "Holy _hell_ weasel! Pinch me, I think I've died and gone to heaven." Moony, without taking his eyes away, reached over and pinched me. "Ow, you bastard! I was _kidding_."

"Oops. I couldn't tell," he said in a distracted voice, and really, I couldn't blame him, because there, not more than five feet in front of us, was the strangest creature I'd ever seen, standing in front of Honeydukes.

It was a girl, but she'd looked unlike any I'd _ever _seen in my life. She had on boots, jean shorts that showed dark, curvy legs, a low cut-shirt that revealed cleavage and her tanned, flat stomach fit with a belly-button ring. She had wavy, long dark hair that was held away from her face by this weird blue-colored fabric-type thing, and her stormy blue eyes were set off by black lines painted under them. A teal duffle bag that was written all over it with the word _Nike _on the side was slung over her shoulder, and, when she turned around, there beheld another surprise.

"Is that…a _house-elf?_" I asked incredulously, and I dimly noticed Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail nodding. The little thing was dressed like the girl, only it was scarier looking at it because it could almost pass for a little kid. And it was _talking _to the girl, freely, and she was laughing, like she was actually _enjoying _the conversation with it.

Adding up the clues, I knew this girl _wasn't _from around here.

"Who _is _she?" Wormtail managed to get out, mouth hanging open.

"I don't know," Moony said. "I've never seen her before."

"Are you sure?"

"Wormtail, I think we'd remember if we'd ever seen _her _before," I said, rolling my eyes at him, trying to get my mouth to shut before I looked like a fish out of water.

"No! I'm done looking at her," Prongs said in a pained voice. "I…I can't. You three look for me." And with that, he turned around slowly, dragging his eyes with him grudgingly.

"Suit yourself, mate; you're missing out." I shrugged.

"Don't rub it in, you prat," he growled.

I clapped my hands together before saying, "Okay! Who calls dibs?"

"Dibs?" Wormtail asked.

"C'mon Padfoot," Moony said. "That's not right."

"Why not?" I demanded. "_We _saw her first, therefore _we _get dibs!" I just couldn't understand why he didn't see the logics in that. He _was _the smart one, after all. "So, I'm going to ask again, who wants to take their shot before _I _show you how it's done?"

Prongs snorted while Moony raised an eyebrow at me. "What about Alex?"

"Oh, is _that _her name?" I asked. "Eh, it doesn't matter. I was going to be done with her after tonight anyways."

"Too much information, man," Prongs groaned.

"So…that's it? You're done with her? You've only been together for a day!" Moony said.

"Your point is? Guys! How many girls have you seen that look like _that?_ I'm _not _going to miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity for a girl with a boy's name."

"Go for it," Prongs said, turning around so he could watch. They all looked at me expectantly, to which I saluted them and straightened to my full height, ready to turn on the charm. But when I looked over to where she was standing, the girl was gone.

"Ha! Guess you don't get dibs after all!" Prongs said, cackling like a madman.

"Some other playboy's going to lay hands on her first," Moony agreed, smirking.

"Uh-uh," I said, rolling my shoulder. "That just means the chase has begun. I'm reputed for my tracking skills."

"Oh. Really?" Moony said, raising any eyebrow. "Tell me, my dear Padfoot, do you even know what '_reputed' _means?"

"Er…no. But I'll let you know when I care to hear it." I started walking down the street, keeping my eyes peeled for the girl, ignoring all the others who were vying for my attention. Seconds later I heard the other three behind me.

"Where are you going to start?" Wormtail asked eagerly. I chuckled at the poor guy's attempts to learn the best's secrets.

"Mmm…not sure. I'm not familiar with her type. She seems…oh, I don't know, _different_, obviously. So, with that in mind, what is the one thing that the girls _here _aren't known for?"

Prongs and Moony grinned. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Prongs asked keenly, jumping up and down like a spaz.

"Yup! We're going' to Zonko's," I agreed, grinning devilishly. Okay, so no, I _wasn't_ necessarily going there to look for the girl, but she could wait, I supposed. I had more important business to take care of, like, say, prank supplies.

"Race you there!" Moony said. "First one there doesn't have to pay for any of the supplies."

"You're on," Prongs and I said while Wormtail moaned and said,

"But I'll _lose!_"

"You have motivation, Wormy," I said, patting his shoulder. "That should help you out a little bit, right?"

"No," he disagreed, shaking his head sadly.

"Ah well, on your go, then."

Sighing, he said, "On your mark… Get set… GO!" And with that Moony, Prongs, and I took off sprinting, leaving Wormtail to walk in our wake, muttering curses under his breath. Moony, naturally, since he had the longest legs, was in the lead, starting off. Prongs and I looked at each other, then pushed ourselves farther; there was no way our furry friend was going to beat us _again_. Even if the other didn't, we knew it was _our _duty to take the crown away from him.

Slowly but surely, I was catching up to him, and in no time I was on his heels, and Prongs right on mine. Faster and faster we ran, and farther and farther we went. I could see Zonko's right ahead, probably ten feet away. I either needed to give it my all now, or accept defeat again.

"Ha! Prepare to lose!" Moony yelled, and, if possible, he picked up the pace. Merlin! How could someone so _skinny_ be so _fast_? And, as every other time, the monster beat us. For the however-many-times-this-is in a row.

Once I hit the steps, I stopped running and bent over, putting my hands on my knees as I breathed in and out. Prongs collapsed on the steps and glared up at Moony, who was breathing almost normally.

"I _hate _you," Prongs snarled.

"Don't be a sore loser," Moony said with a big grin.

"I'm not a _sore_ loser," Prongs retorted, "I'm just not used to _losing_, are we Padfoot?"

"No, and I don't like the feeling," I said, finally getting my breathing under control.

"Eh, you'll get used to it," Moony said dismissively, he walked into the store. I stood up straight and glared after him.

"Are we _ever _going to win?"

"No," Prongs said as I helped him to his feet. "He's superhuman, remember?"

"We are too!"

"Not really. We're just different."

"Same thing," I said as we followed Moony, knowing Wormtail would be here within five minutes.

The joke-shop was still the same, wonderful, heaven-on-earth, number one aid to the Maruaders that it'd always been. It smelled of mischievousness, looked mysterious, and sounded like home. All in all, it was our favorite place on this planet.

"Wotcher, boys," the shopkeeper said, grinning over at us. What can I say? We were their favorite customers.

"'lo to you, too!" I replied cheerily as we stalked Moony down. We found him near the Ever-Bashing Boomerangs.

"Reckon Filchy won't like these," he muttered, hearing us coming behind him.

"What do they do?" Prongs asked, peeking over his shoulder to look at what looked like a normal boomerang.

"Er…I imagine they're boomerangs that bash things and don't stop, from the name."

"No kidding, smart-ass," Prongs snarled.

"_You _asked," he said, shrugging. "So, yay or nay?"

"Yay, definitely," I said, thinking of how much trouble we could cause with this thing.

"Alright then, boys. Add this to your shopping list," he said, smirking as he thrust it in Prong's hands.

"Rub salt in the wound, why don't you?"

"On it."

"I was kidding."

"Well, I wasn't. Now shut-up and let's keep looking."

"What about a Fanged Frisbee?" I asked, spotting a black Frisbee packaged in a box. "That could be fun. Get some girls out there and toss it to them and watch them scream when it snarls and shows its teeth to them."

"Sure. Why not? Oooo! What if you purposely got it taken away, and then watch when Filch craps his—" Prongs fell silent when a voice yelled,

"Evelyn? Is that you?"

"Oh no. Here we go…" Moony said at the sound of Evans' voice.

"What's she doing here?" Prongs asked no one in particular.

"No. More importantly, who's Evelyn?" I asked, not recognizing the name.

"One of Lily's friends?" Moony guessed.

"No, she's not," Prongs said dazedly. "I know who all of Lily's friends are, and I haven't seen or heard of one called Evelyn."

"Well let's take a look, shall we?" I asked. We all stood on our tiptoes and peeked over the shelves, where we saw fiery Evans walking towards us with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? Dumbledore let you come?" Evans was saying, walking past us. Our eyes followed her to…

"Holy _shit_," I exclaimed, startled. "Evans knows the foreign-girl? Damn; I did _not _see that coming!"

"Eh, not necessarily," the foreign-girl, Evelyn, I guess, said in the _strangest _voice I'd _ever _heard. "We sorta snuck out."

"Where the _hell _is she from?" I asked Moony and Prongs, but they both shrugged, just as lost as I was.

"Well you certainly aren't blending," Evans said, laughing as she looked at Evelyn. "I hate to break it to you, but we don't dress like that over here."

"Yeah, well that's sorta the point. Ya see, Wattie an' I got bored so we, okay, _I, _wanted ta see what it's like 'round he-uh, but I didn't wanna look _normal_, ya know?"

"Well, you've certainly got _ab_normal covered," Evans giggled. She then looked down at the house-elf. "How are you today, Wattie?"

"Wattie is having fun," the elf hiccupped. Evelyn laughed at this.

"Ya wanna know what I found out?" Evans nodded, so she smiled and whispered, "They don't take too well ta lots'a sugar. It's like us drinkin' beer."

Evans' eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"I ain't kiddin'! He's carryin' 'round bottles of lemonade in my bag he-uh," she said, lifting the duffle bag up. "It's _crazy!_"

Evan laughed again, then said, "So, now that you're here anyways, you want me to show you around?"

"That's it!" Prongs said. "I can't take it anymore. I have to talk to her!"

"I'm coming with you," I said. "I want to get a closer look at foreign-girl."

"Her name is Evelyn," Moony said.

"So? She's foreign." Moony rolled his eyes at me, but we followed Prongs around the shelves, ending up in front of Evans and the foreign-girl and her house-elf.

"Lily-flower!" Prongs said in a loving voice, holding his arms out. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Evans cursed while the other girl looked confused. "You haven't seen me because I've been hiding, Potter. Obviously I haven't hidden well enough."

"I'll always find you, my dear," Prongs said, smiling sweetly at her. Moony shook his head, probably thinking that sounded creepy. I know _I _thought that sounded creepy.

"You're in _our _domain, Evans," I said, trying to give Prongs time to come up with something else to say. Here I was, saving his butt again.

"It's a _store_, Black. One _you_ don't happen to own," Evans snapped, huffing. I felt eyes on me, and when I looked over, the foreign-girl was looking at me. When my eyes met her stormy blue ones, a jolt went through me, and I almost thought I'd recognized the look in her eyes. It was like the look the mystery girl from the first day of school, the one who'd stood up to Bellatrix, had given me. But she wasn't her; the mystery girl wasn't foreign, and she looked different than this one.

Try as hard as I might, I couldn't look away from her eyes; I was captivated. I couldn't even look at her body, which was something I _really _wanted to do, now that I was closer. It was like she had entranced me, but only with her eyes and the look she was giving me. Never before had this happened to me, and I wasn't sure if I hated it or if I loved it, as it sent an unfamiliar feeling through me.

She looked away, glancing at Evans than at Prongs, who were both still arguing. Well, Evans was arguing with Prongs while Prongs was just trying to win her over, so could that still be considered an argument if only one was arguing? Ah, who cares.

Moony coughed, then said to Evans, "Hello Lily. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Evans stopped mid-sentence, then smiled over at Remus. "It's always good to see you, Remus. But…" she trailed off, looking at the girl.

The girl seemed to hesitate, then, completely surprising me, _looked down at the house-elf_, like she was asking permission. The house-elf shrugged, taking a sip from a bottle he held. Something was tugging at the edge of my memory, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It had to do with a strange incident with a house-elf…

The girl smiled timidly and held out her hand towards Moony, looking up at him through her long, dark eyelashes. "Howdy. The name's Evelyn."

Moony, I could tell, was taken aback, but he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass, even if he _was _shy. He took her hand and shook it, saying, "Pleasure to meet you, Evelyn. I'm Remus Lupin."

She glanced at Prongs, then said, "An' I'm guessin' ya gotta be a Potter or somethin'. Ya seem kinda obsessed and creepy, by the way, so I'd back off a wee bit, man." She held out her hand as Evans said,

"Remus is okay, but these two, you want to stay away from. _Far _away."

Prongs shook her hand and said, "No, really! I'm not creepy, I swear! It's just—" Moony elbowed him. "Right. Sorry. I'm James Potter, chaser and Quidditch captain for Gryffindor," he said proudly.

The girl didn't seemed impressed. "Eh, okay, cool…" She turned towards me, hand outstretched. "An' you are…?"

"Sirius Black," I said, shaking her hand, wanting to say something to win her over but coming up with nothing. I couldn't even give her my award-winning smile, and I had _no _idea why. I was so confused by it all; she wasn't even _close _to being one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen, but she was _definitely _the strangest. Was that it?

"Nice ta meet ya'll," she said, then she gestured at the house-elf. "An' this is my friend, Wattie."

This girl honestly couldn't get any weirder. "You have a house-elf for a friend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said. "You're point is…what, exactly?"

"Oh, nothing, except that's strange company for a girl like you."

She straightened, a different look coming over her. She flashed me a smile, saying in a sweet voice, "Sorry, darlin', but you ain't my type, either." And with that, the girl walked past me, leaving us to watch her and Evans leave.

Moony and Prongs burst out laughing. "How's it feel to be rejected, mate?" Prongs asked.

"I wasn't rejected," I protested, watching her walk down the steps.

"Really? Then what do you think _'Sorry, darlin', but you ain't my type, either'_, meant?" Moony asked, trying his best to imitate her voice but failing miserably.

I raised my chin and straightened my shoulders. Now I _had _to have this girl, if it was the last thing I'd do. She was going to be _mine_.

"I think it meant _'Show me what you've got, hot-stuff, because I like what I see'_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's the chapter that will (hopefully) boost this story up a notch in your books! I actually liked this one; it came together much easier than all the other ones, despite it being kinda hard for me to write in a guy's (**_**especially **_**Sirius'!) POV, but I tried to keep it simple and basic as to what I knew guy's would think. So, if any of you readers are guys and something is out-of-place are wrong, I'm sorry. I tried!**

**Anyways, my thank-you's:**

Guest**: Well I hope this bein' in Sirius' POV made it more interesting! I'm glad you like it and (hopefully!) like this one as well!**

MsTonksLupin**: Heehee marry Wattie! Go ahead! Haha, nah, it only sounded slightly creepy. ;) I'm glad you like him so much! I was worried about creating a new house-elf, let alone getting his character right. I want to thank you for ALL of your reviews! They made me smile, laugh, and just feel overall REALLY good about this story and my writing. It **_**is **_**hard to write Dumbledore at times, but I think it's because he's just so wise and so unpredictable, you never know **_**what **_**is going to come from his mouth or actions. Yes, Evelyn is a muggle (sadly, but I'll have a surprise, I think!). But, despite her having a sense of humor, she's **_**really **_**shy when it comes to people (even though so far it doesn't seem like it), and we'll see that later on when the Marauders come into play more. Again, thank you SOOO much for your WONDERFUL reviews and making me feel GREAT, and I'm glad you're back!**

What's A Kammel-Monkey**: Well, hope this is what you hoped it would be! Yes, I have a feeling Sirius and Ev will have **_**some **_**conflicting personality traits, but I'm afraid they won't be **_**completely **_**alike, because they **_**are **_**kind of two opposites, you know? And, yes, in no time Wattie will be corrupted and Dumbledore will lose his mind! Ahh! Haha, we can't wait for that, huh? Thanks for the review!**

xXallegedangelXx**: Let me tell you, you're review made me laugh SOOO hard! Your thoughts were running along the EXACT same page as mine! I hope this is what you were hoping for, and, worry not!, there will be more chappys in Sirius' POV, just because I enjoyed it. And about the gun…well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Oh, and don't worry. There'll be some more run-ins with Bellatrix where Ev's gonna have to give her another good, old-fashioned ass-whipping all over again. I can't wait! Thanks for the wonderful review! Hope you liked it!**

**Alrighty, then! So, if you liked or hated it, have any advice or anythin' you just wanna say, let me know! R&R guys! **

**Nike**


	12. Chapter Eleven

_A/N: Thanks to _**midnight zoe **_and _**Can't Hide From Insanity **_for their help with this chapter! Really, you guys helped a lot!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>T<strong>HIS PLACE IS SORTA CREEPY," I said to Wattie as he led me up a spiralin' staircase that never seemed to end.

"Define creepy for Wattie again, Misses Evelyn. It seems Wattie has forgotten," he said, walkin' ahead of me.

"Never mind, my friend," I sighed as we came to a stop in front of a gargoyle with eyes of stone that, somehow, seemed able to pierce your soul.

"Erm…Wattie?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you said _Dumbledore _wanted to see us, not some scary gargoyle-dude."

"Chocolate fish eggs," Wattie said in a completely serious voice.

I felt bile rise up in my mouth, but I somehow managed to swallow it back down. "Um…_what?"_ I didn't get an answer 'cause the gargoyle moved, raisin' its wings as it slid out of our, revealin' a door that hadn't been there before.

"Have a nice day," it said in a gravelly voice, gratin' on my nerves. My tummy still felt sick and twisted at the thought of chocolate fish eggs when we walked through the door into a friendly, warm atmosphere.

"My dear, you don't look too well." I looked up from holdin' my stomach at Dumbledore's kind face as he stood by a fiery red bird who was perched on a post, lookin' at me with wise red eyes.

"I will _never, EVER_ touch fish, eggs, or even _chocolate _again!" I muttered darkly, leanin' against the door, closin' my eyes. I heard him chuckle.

"Ahh…so you appreciate my password," Dumbledore said, a smile in his voice.

"No. Absolutely not. It's made me feel repulsed at the thought of chocolate. _Chocolate! _That's just horrible and _wrong!"_

"You haven't acquired the taste for them, my dear," he said seriously, his ever-present mischievous smile on his face.

I glared at him. "Seriously! How d'ya even come _up _with these things?! That's just so…so…_gross!" _I shuddered at the thought, swearin' I was never gonna touch those three foods separately again.

"When you have lived as long as I, you learn to be brave and try new things, even if those things make you feel repulsed."

"So you mean ta tell me that you've actually _eaten _chocolate fish eggs before?!" I'm not sure which grossed me out more; the fact that he'd eaten it or the fact that he'd thought of it.

"Oh yes. Several times. It's a delicacy in some countries," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Really? Which country would _that _be? I'm _dyin' _ta know."

"I have not exactly figured out which country it is, but I am sure there's got to be one."

"Okay then. Well you lemme know when ya figure that out," I said, noddin' my head slowly.

"You will be the first," he promised.

"Oh joy. Can't wait."

"Even though this is a lovely conversation, Evelyn, this is not the reason I called you here today."

_Damn, _I thought. He knew. The old man had found out 'bout mine and Wattie's little game to the place they called Hogs-alcohol, or somethin' like that. _Now _how was I gonna worm my way outta this one?

"So…what _was _your reason, sir? I'm curious as ta how it could possibly be more interestin' or excitin' than chocolate fish eggs."

He smiled at me, then gestured to a big, comfy chair that was placed adjacent to another one in front of this big oak desk. I noticed Wattie was already sittin' in the one on the right, swingin' his legs in mid-air 'cause they couldn't touch the ground. Poor guy. I remember when I was his height when I was…oh, I dunno, three?

I took a seat in the chair to the left, closest to the red bird with red eyes, who was _still _starin' at me.

"Erm…Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Evelyn?"

"What the _heck _is that bird?"

"Fawkes? She is a phoenix."

I stood straight up. "A _phoenix_? Really?!"

"I take it you might now what a phoenix is?"

"Of _course _I do! I just…I didn't know they existed!"

"My dear, you're in a whole _world _that you thought never existed. How is a phoenix so hard to believe is real when you already know magic is?"

"I—point taken. So does Fawkes actually…ya know…go _boom!_" I made little hand gestures of lightin' on fire and then the ashes fallin' down.

Dumbledore blinked at me, then laughed. "Not necessarily does she go _'boom!'_, but, yes, when she is ready to die, she catches on fire and is then reborn from her ashes."

"Cool!" I breathed, lookin' at Fawkes with a new interest.

"Yes, very," Dumbledore agreed. "Now, have a seat, Miss Steele. We have a lot to discuss."

I tore my eyes away from the majestic bird and put them on Dumbledore, takin' a seat slowly. "What did ya need?"

He leaned back in his chair, hands in his lap, as he studied me. "I have decided to grant you your wish."

I stared at him. "I'm sorry, what now? What wish are we talkin' 'bout here?"

"I don't know what other wishes you have, but I mean to grant your desire of a gun."

"Really?!" My voice came out squeakier than I'd meant for it to.

"Yes. But…" he said, cuttin' me off, "…I must go over a few things with you before I release you."

"Oookkaaayy…" I said, grinnin' from ear to ear.

"Okay," he repeated. "Now, Evelyn, this isn't a gun that you can find in the muggle world, I want to make that clear."

"How so?" I asked, curious. By the way Dumbledore had first reacted when I talked 'bout one, I hadn't thought there were guns in the wizardin' world.

"Because I value the safety of others, as well as your safety, I have added a few things to protect some, yet at the same time protect you."

"Meanin'…what, exactly? I'm sorta confused."

"It means that I have placed powerful spells on the gun. It will make your shot go awry if you ever take aim at an innocent, making the bullet either miss completely or lodge itself in an area that won't cause too much pain or damage. Now, if you shoot at somebody to protect yourself or someone else, and they _do _mean you harm, then it will not have any magical effect.

"You will, of course, have to rely on your own skill to be able to shoot and actually hit something, or someone, but I trust that you have that under control."

"Yup! Sure do," I agreed, not able to sit still. He was gonna give me a gun! An' even better, he made it so I wouldn't be able to shoot innocents, which was good, I guess, if I ever couldn't tell the difference, or if I was in a close range fight. That'd be sorta bad…

"The next spell I put on is to protect _you, _Evelyn."

"Really? And what would that be?" Not answerin', he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled somethin' out, placin' it on the desk in front of me an' him.

I gasped when I saw it. "Is that a 1911 Colt .45?"

Dumbledore looked at me startled. "How do you know this?"

"I was raised 'round guns; I know what I'm lookin' at." It was a handgun, and when I picked it up, it was perfectly balanced; not too heavy and not too lightweight. The gun was black, but the handle on both sides had a strip of brown on it. I pulled the black magazine out and saw that it was filled to the brim with silver bullets.

"Now, these ain't like werewolf huntin' silver bullets, are they?" I asked jokingly.

"No. They're what the gun called for," he said seriously, givin' me a half smile.

"Yeah, I know."

"To protect you, I have put a spell on the gun so it will never run out of bullets, making that one less thing you have to worry about."

"Whoa, seriously? You're the _best!" _I exclaimed, lookin' at the gun happily.

"It is the least that I can do," Dumbledore said, smilin'. He handed me a black holster with an easy release, which I immediately fastened on the left hand side of my belt, placin' the gun in its place. I felt more at home and safer now than I had in awhile.

"So when an' where can I go sight it in?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," he said, "but if you want to, I can take you away someplace next week so you can practice, get the feel of the gun, if you would like."

"I would _love _that," I said appreciatively.

"Now, one more thing," he said. "I don't want you to take everything into your own hands, are we clear?"

"What does that mean, sir?"

"I mean, I don't want you going after any students who have done you, or others, wrong. You will get yourself in more trouble than you can handle, even if you _are _seemingly more dangerous to them. Remember; the students aren't alone here. Voldemort and the Death Eaters are watching some of the kids every move, keeping an eye and ear out for anything unusual."

I nodded and said, "But—"

"Listen to me. The time will come when you can have your revenge. For now, it is best to leave your anger and misery in the past and move on. There is nothing you can do at the moment, so don't torture yourself with the thought of it."

"Yes sir," I said quietly.

"Now, _one _more thing," he said. "I know you are easily bored, Miss Steele, but I would wish, if you ever go out again, that you go in disguise. Hogsmeade, and even the hallways of Hogwarts, are not entirely safe. I am happy you had Wattie go with you, but I need you to be disguised if you ever leave your room again."

"So…you ain't mad at me fer sneakin' out?"

"No," he said thoughtfully. "I knew you wouldn't stay put; it just doesn't seem in your nature to do so. I'm just happy that you are being a little bit careful, keeping to yourself and having Wattie with you at all times."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir. But…I have ta admit somethin', now that we're forgivin' an' forgettin'."

He looked wary. "What would that be?"

"I, uh…well, somebody knows who the _real _me is."

Dumbledore looked alarmed. "Who?" he demanded, his voice takin' on an edge. I was startled at how hard his voice sounded. It sorta scared me, makin' me remember that, despite bein' old an' kind, this man was dangerous.

"She's my age. She appeared on the first day Wattie took me ta go swimmin'. Her name's Lily Evans."

Dumbledore sighed, relaxin' as he smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, then. Miss Evans has one of the kindest hearts, putting others before herself. You will be fine with her."

"So…can I tell her the truth? She thinks I'm some exchange student bein' tutored by you 'til I get caught up."

"You came up with that? I'm impressed." He smiled. "If you wish, and you're willing to trust her and my judgment of her, then yes, you may. But let me lead her to your room, so no one will overhear."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes. Miss Evans is one that I plan on offering a spot to in the Order, next year. But you will be wise not to mention that fact, or the existence of the Order, to her. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then you may go." He stood and showed me to the door, openin' it for me.

"Thank you. For everythin'," I said to him. "You don't know how much this all means ta me."

"I do understand, Evelyn," he said. "Now be careful and stay safe. I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight." I started to walk down the stairs with Wattie when I heard Dumbledore call,

"And Evelyn?"

"Sir?"

"I'll be sure to send you chocolate fish eggs for breakfast in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, sorry this is sooo way beyond being late! I got myself stuck in a hole and…yeah. FINALLY got out of it! Yay! :D**

**Anyways, my thanks:**

Arina-Peachy**: Thanks! And remember…in Chapter Seven, Lily and Evelyn met, much to Wattie's dismay (at the time). Thanks for the review!**

What's A Kammel-Monkey**: I sure will! Haha, and I don't think **_**any **_**of us can wait very long for that! Thanks for your review!**

xXallegedangelXx**: Wow, really?! That's always a nice thing to hear! Haha, and sorry, not bazooka or anything even too remotely cool…Dumbledore's sorta practical, huh? Sadly, right? ;) A bazooka would've been cool, though, and a machiene gun would be fun! I WISH! Haha, and this review made me laugh as well! Thanks for the review and the fact you think this story is awesome!**

midnight zoe**: Ha, thanks! I try! ;) Thanks for your review!**

**Okey-dokey guys! So all that's left is to R&R! Let me know what'cha thought, and next chapter will be up soon! **

**Nike**


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> WOKE UP TO THE bright full moon shinin' through my window. It looked so beautiful an' peaceful out there, what with the skies clear and the thousands and millions of stars shinin' just as brightly as the big, orange moon, the moon that we called the harvest moon.

I sat up, stretchin', not feelin' tired anymore. If there was one thing I loved, it was the breathtakin' view of the night world illuminated by the moon and stars. I hadn't seen a view like this since the last time I'd lived in the country, which was some two or three years ago. It was a sight that I sorely missed.

Jumpin' out of bed, I grabbed some runnin' shorts an' a tanktop, throwin' them on as I searched for a glass of water to ease my parched throat. As a second thought, I ran and grabbed my gun in its holster that Dumbledore had given me a couple days ago, clippin' it on the waistband of my shorts. I almost thought about getting' Wattie, but then I changed my mind, figurin' he wouldn't want to be woke up just to go gawk at the night sky with me. Not many people had shared my interests, so I didn't force them.

I went over to my window, tryin' to see if I could open an' just climb out of it so I didn't have to try an' sneak 'round the castle, bein' quiet while tryin' not to get lost. I was pleased to see there was a latch, but the latch was hard to try an' move. Usin' all of my strength, I just managed to flip it, flyin' into the window when it suddenly gave away. I winced at the noise, lookin' over my shoulder at the door, figurin' somebody was gonna walk through it any second. When no one did, I let out a sigh of relief an' slid it open, hoppin' up on the sill an' droppin' to the ground in a crouch, glad that it wasn't a long drop.

The September night was crisp an' cool, a slight breeze light against my warm skin. I leaned against the castle wall, glad I was finally _out_. It had been almost a week since escapin' to that wizardin' town, an' I was desperately needin' another relief from bein' locked up indoors, an' at the moment, I could think of no better escape than this.

I pushed off the wall and began to walk along the grounds, takin' in the sights of both the sky an' the school itself, startin' to appreciate the beauty of both. I hadn't realized that the castle was…well, a _real_ castle. But it was, fit with the little towers an' walkways on top, all of which when I was younger I knew the appropriate names but had forgotten them since. The stone was old an' gray, but had no sign of cracks or crumblin' pieces, which I had fully expected.

Lookin' over to my left, I saw this wide expanse of forest, the same dark one that I'd confronted Bellatrix my first day, helpin' the little kid. Figurin' it wouldn't hurt anythin', I walked towards it, takin' deep breaths of the fresh air. I knew Dumbledore wouldn't like what I was doin', an' that I'd be in for _quite _the earful when he found out, but I didn't care. It was my life, an', even if he _had _saved it, I wanted to live, live the best that I could. An' that included sneakin' out an' explorin'.

I wasn't sure what I'd expected to find in the woods, maybe some mythical, magical creatures or somethin', but I was kinda disappointed. It was strangely quiet an' empty, none of the nightlife was scurryin' 'bout, getting' business done. Maybe the teachers had cleared the space out for the safety of the students, or maybe there was nothin' here to begin with. Or maybe…maybe they were all in the shadows, yellow eyes peeled an' on me, tryin' to see who would be the first to eat me. That was a pleasant thought that sent shivers down my spine. I would've been scared outta my mind had I had any sense or not been armed, makin' me grateful to the ol' man once again.

It was then that the howl split the night air as quickly as if you'd sliced through butter. It was the eeriest and creepiest thing I'd ever heard…like a mix between a wolf an' a human cry. An', whether it was my imagination or not, it sounded hungry, an' I didn't plan to stick 'round for a midnight snack.

Turnin' on my heels to walk the other way, I heard fast approachin' heavy but stealthy footsteps. My heart started racin' ninety miles a minute, leavin' me outta breath an', for once in my life, scared outta my mind. Who knew what that thing could be, or even if I could kill it? I ducked behind a tree just as the noise came closer an' somethin' bounded into view.

I nearly fainted at the sight, knowin' I was gonna have nightmares for months if I lived to see the mornin' light.

I didn't exactly know how to describe this…thing, other than it was huge, even more so when it stood on it's hind paws-or were they feet?-, sniffin' the air. It was like a hugemongous wolf, but it's shape was all wrong. It was lanky, with ridiculously long arms and legs, with hands attached to the arms and feet to the legs, like you would find on a person. The skin, flesh, fur, whatever you wanted to call it, was shiny and smooth and a sickly grey, glistenin' in the moonlight. It's long snout turned my way, still sniffin' the air, and that's when I saw the large ice blue eyes. A shock went through me as I realized I'd seen those eyes before. But I couldn't have. An' if I had…then where?

All of a sudden the thing became as stiff as a board, head facin' my way, and that's when it's eyes went from the startlin' blue to the deep green in the time of one second flat. It let out a bloodcurdlin' howl, as if in triumph, an' started to move my way.

I whipped my head back 'round an' took deep, calmin' breaths. It's okay…there was nothin' to be afraid of, except some weird hybrid beast that wanted to eat me. No problem. I could take it, right? With my back against the tree, I reached for the hilt of my gun, pullin' it out slowly so I wouldn't make any more sound than I probably already was. I knew that, if I wanted to make it outta here alive, I would have to make the first move, catchin' the beast by surprise.

I cleared my mind, counted to three, an' jumped from behind the tree, bringin' the gun up an'—

The breath left my body as somethin' huge crashed into my side, slammin' me into the ground. I let out a scream, actually terrified, an' looked up into the grey eyes of a huge black dog whose jaw was open, as if it were 'bout to rip my throat out. Honestly, this couldn't get any weirder or worse, could it? Except for the fact that I couldn't feel my gun in my hand anymore. Yeah. That was _much _worse.

I brought my fist up an' hit the dog as hard as I could in the chest, makin' it yelp so I could shove it off me. I crawled on the ground, searchin' for my gun, an' I saw it, maybe two feet to my right. I lunged forward, an' just as my hand wrapped 'round it, the beast reappeared, howlin' in my face. I let out another scream an' brought the gun up, pullin' the trigger before I even had a chance to aim, squeezin' my eyes shut 'cause I knew this'd be the last moment of my life.

The loud crack filled the air, then the howl of pain an' the loud crash of it hittin' the ground. I opened my eyes, darin' to hope that it was dead. But it wasn't. I'd only gotten it in the arm, but it was stunned, an' that was my chance. I lept to my feet an' too, off, sprintin' for the castle.

I didn't make it as far as I would've like, though.

I heard steps, an' then a shadow fell over me an' it was crouched in front of me, teeth bared an' a wild look in it's already crazed green eyes. I lifted my shakin' left hand up, ready to fire again, when I heard a bark an' the dog reappeared, only this time there was a stag with it, which was chargin' the beast while the dog lept at me, lockin' my arm in its jaws.

Yellin' and spittin' out streams of curses, I kicked it an' backed away, eyein' all the new threats. But when I looked back to the dog, it was standin' in front of me, growlin' and barin' its teeth at the beast, which the stag was rammin' its horns into.

Confused by this turn of events, I wasn't able to do much but stand there like a blunderin' moron lookin' like a fish outta water. Eventually, the stag an' the beast disappeared into the woods, leavin' me with the dog, who was watchin' them until he couldn't hear them anymore. Once he was satisfied the danger was gone, or at least that's what I assumed he was doin', he turned to look at me with a very human-like expression in his familiar grey eyes.

I stared back for a second, an' then I began to sway, feelin' woozy and awfully dizzy. This had got to be the _strangest_ day of my life, an' how did I cope? I passed out, fallin' to the ground as the darkness swallowed me whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what'd you guys think? Sorry this one was kinda slow too…I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I think I got it all sorted out! (Well…hopefully!) Sadly, there wasn't as much action as I could've hoped for…but, eh, then again, I wasn't sure HOW to get that…but, eh, whatever. I tried. Maybe next time will be better!**

**So, anyways, my thank-you's:**

midnight zoe**: Yeah, thanks for all your help, by the way! Glad you liked it!**

Arina-Peachy**: Haha nah, s'okay! I do that all the time, and then as soon as I let it known to the world, it's like Wow! Seriously? I knew that! Haha glad it's not just me! :) Thanks and I'm glad you liked it!**

xXallegedangelXx**: Haha the crazy imaginations are the best! In my world, anyways. And yeah…it just…*sniff, sniff*…brings tears to your eyes! Why didn't they get run over? Did you not go through your plan enough times to look for flaws or were the stupid things just trying to mess up your fun? ;) Dumbledore shouting? Now THAT'D be a scary sight! Like…something from a horror movie! Eh, maybe I SHOULD have him shouting at somebody… And the fish idea's good…I think I might have to use that, if you don't mind…that sounds like fun! XD Thanks for your review and for making me laugh everytime!**

What's A Kammel-Monkey**: Yeah, yeah, whatever! And plus, only one of them's my Twin…the other's my sister. Get it right! :) Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Also, to any of you who are interested, I've created a website that has images of the characters in this (and my other) FanFic(s), so go check it out and give me feedback, please! As you've already figured out, I don't bite unless provoked. Here's the web address:**

**www . witchynikesfanfics . weebly . com **

**but without the spaces in between, k? Thanks guys!**

**Alrighty then everyone! All that's left is for you to review and let me know what you thought! I love the feedback I've been getting! Keep it up! R&R!**

**Nike**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song sung partially in this chapter._

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>M<strong>isses Evelyn! Misses Evelyn!" I heard a shrill squeak pierce through my dreams. Groanin', I rolled over an' tried to tune out the sound, til there was a shriek followed by a deep, guttural growl. My eyes flew open an' I sat straight up. Blinded momentarily by the dim, early mornin' light, I rubbed my eyes and saw Wattie, tryin' desperately to climb a tree as a huge black dog stood at the base, barrin' its teeth at him.

"Wattie?" I muttered. "Hey! You! Bad dog! Shoo! Get away from him!" I leapt to my feet an' stomped over to the dog, who looked over his shoulder at me, ears perked at my voice, grey eyes locked on mine. I stopped in my tracks, again noticin' how human those eyes looked.

He turned 'round an' sat, watchin' me, head cocked to the side, tail thumpin' the ground slowly. I moved forward carefully and crouched in front of him, holdin' my hand out to him. He gave me a look (if dogs could give you looks, that is) before he sniffed me an' licked my hand.

"You saved my life last night, didn't ya?" I asked, scratchin' him behind his ears. He was such a pretty dog. I'd always wanted a pet, ever since I was little. I'd wanted several dogs ('cause they were my favorite), maybe a cat or two, an' then to move to a farm an' have horses, chickens, cows…the whole lot. Oh. An' goats. Definitely goats.

In response his tail thumped a lil' bit faster.

"Well, thanks fer that. I'll even forgive ya for bitin' me. That…thing…was probably your friend, huh? You were just lookin' out for him." He barked, so I took that as a yes. "Man, this is one strange world y'all are livin' in," I said up to Wattie, who looked unsure of whether he wanted to come down yet or not.

"Misses Evelyn…" Wattie said as he gripped the tree, inchin' his way down, "…Wattie does…not think…that that dog…" There was a _thump_ as he hit the ground. "…is—" I didn't get to hear what he said 'cause before any of us could react the dog pounced on him.

"Hey!" I yelled just as Wattie started screamin'. I grabbed the dog by his scruff and yanked with all my might. "Wattie, ssh! Quit yer yellin'! An' you!" I stood between the dog an' Wattie, "you mess with him and I'll skin yer hide, understand? Both of y'all!"

"Let us go, Misses Evelyn!" Wattie said, quickly gettin' to his feet an' tugged on my arm. But I couldn't look away from the dog. I mean…ah hell. I wasn't sure what I meant.

"I can't leave him all alone Wattie," I said, pattin' the dog on his head. "I mean, look at his face," I said in a croonin' voice. "Ain't he sweet?" Again, if dogs could give looks, that boy gave Wattie one helluva look, I swear.

"If Misses says so…but Wattie does not agree." He took a took a step behind me and said once again, "We must go Misses. The castle will awaken soon."

"Aw alrighty. Well boy, don'tcha run off too far. I'ma keep ya, I think," I patted his head one last time before Wattie and I started walkin' back towards the castle. "Apologize to your friend for me!" I called over my shoulder, and I ran back to my room at Wattie's warnin' yet again that students would be out any minute now.

"Misses must never do that again," Wattie gasped out between breaths. "The Dark Forest is not safe."

"Come on Wattie! Loosen up a bit, man! Ain't nothing gonna happen, m'kay? We gotta have us some fun if we're gonna be stuck here for awhile, right?" I asked, givin' him a reasurin' smile.

"But—"

"What Dumbledore don't know ain't gonna hurt him. He don't need to know everythin'," I cut him off, ploppin' on my couch.

"Wattie does not think this is such a good idea."

"Yeah, well I didn't expect ya to. I understand. So let's drop it."

"Wattie must drop what?"

"It's a figure of—oh, never mind." Wattie nodded his head quickly, then turned back to the door. "Whoa whoa whoa," I said, raisin' an eyebrow. "Where ya goin'?"

"T-to the kitchens, Misses Evelyn." The little guy actually looked uneasy, for some strange reason.

"Oh! Well that sounds like fun," I said, grinnin'. "Can I come?"

"Wattie does not—"

"Pleeease?" I begged. "I know ya probably have a job there or somethin', so I promise I'll stay outta the way an' behave. I won't wander off, either. I'll stay in the kitchens! Pretty _pleeeeease_?

"Misses Evelyn will not leave kitchen?"

"Yes. I won't leave til you do."

He seemed to think this over for a few seconds, before he nodded again. "Wattie thinks it will be alright."

"Yay!" I cheered, jumpin' to my feet. "Give me just a sec to throw some clothes on." I ran back to my closet and put on some shorts and a tanktop, quickly runnin' a brush through the tangled rat's nest on top of my head that just so happened to be called hair.

It didn't take long til we stepped into what I could only assume was their kitchen, and holy hell this place was _huge_. The freakin' room could be an average-sized house all on its own. And oh good lord it smelled _so _good. It made me realize just how hungry I really was.

But when I took a closer look, the room was crawlin' with all sorts of different types of house elves. They all had pretty much the same features, with the small differences here an' there, but it was still crazy to see that many versions of Wattie runnin' 'round in the same place. There wasn't really any chatterin' among them; they were all busy with their tasks an' didn't seem to wanna multi-task. Couldn't say I blamed them, though, havin' to make breakfast an' lunch an' dinner for that many people.

"Misses Evelyn may sit and watch," Wattie said, before scurryin' off to find a job to do. I sat at the counter on one of the stools he'd pointed out to me, but after five minutes of zonin' and watchin' them work away, I got bored. I stood up an' walked over to the nearest house elf, tappin' it on the shoulder.

"'scuse me?"

It squeaked, a high pitched sound that pierced my ears, an' flew 'round to face me. "Yes, Master?" By the extremely high pitched voice, I was bettin' to guess that this house elf was a girl.

"Aw c'mon! What is _with _you people?" I muttered to myself. "Call me Evelyn, darlin'. I wanted to know if I could help y'all out."

She blinked her big round eyes, then nodded nervously. "If Master Evelyn would like to," she said quietly, then turned back 'round an' hurried away from me.

"No, it's just Ev—never mind." Jeesh. They were a skittish bunch.

Not knowin' what it was that these people ate, I went to help out with the only thing that probably was the same in all worlds; washin' dishes. I smiled at several of the elves that I stood next to, an' plunged my hands into the hot, soapy water, grabbin' a rag and dirty dish, an' began scrubbin'.

I looked 'round me as I worked, an' realized that none of these little creatures would actually keep an' have a conversation with me. An' I'd always talked while I worked back in my old life, either that or blared the music, 'cause who doesn't love music?

I wasn't the best singer…heck, I know I sucked, but at the moment I didn't care. I was gonna go crazy if I didn't have _somethin' _to keep me focused, an' besides; I highly doubted these little guys were gonna judge me.

I thought back to this country song that I loved, and smiled as I began to sing, as loudly as I wanted, smilin' when the creatures' heads snapped up to look at me as they worked.

"'_Grandpa, tell me 'bout the good old days, Sometimes it feels like this world's gone crazy. Grandpa, take me back to yesterday, When the line between right and wrong didn't seem so hazy._

"'_Did lovers really fall in love to stay, And stand beside each other, come what may. Promise really something people kept, Not just something they would say…'"_

I quit abruptly when I heard voices comin' closer, an' I dove an' ducked underneath the counter I'd just been sittin' at not too long ago. Wattie came boundin' 'round a corner, squeakin' at me.

"Misses Evelyn? Misses Evelyn must hide! Misses Evelyn!" a very freaked out Wattie was sayin' worriedly, lookin' 'round for me. But I didn't have time to get his attention.

"You really should eat something, mate," I heard a male's voice sayin'.

"I'm not hungry, James. You're just lucky I'm coming with you, who's sorry butt couldn't get out of bed to get breakfast this morning," another boy's voice said, soundin' exhausted an' slightly annoyed. For some reason, I knew these two's voices.

"Oh like you've never done it!" the first said defensively.

"I haven't." The voices were so close now I could hear each of 'em breathin', an' I heard them climbin' up on the stools, duckin' out of the way as one of their feet almost kicked me in the face.

"Bacon. I'd like some bacon, definitely. Oh! And some toast. And eggs. And—"

"James, I think that's enough."

"Whatever Remus. I'm a growing boy." But James didn't argue with him. Remus sighed, and asked politely for a glass of water.

"Have you decided if you're going to go—hey! I know you!" James said, sounding surprised.

I heard Wattie squeak. "Wattie does not know you, sir."

"No…James is right," Remus said thoughtfully. "You say your name is Wattie? Now why does that sound familiar?"

"Sirs have Wattie confused with another house elf."

"I don't think so," James said. "You've brought me food before, huh?" Before Wattie could answer him, he kept talkin'. "No. That's not it. You—no, that doesn't sound right, either…"

"It's him!" Remus said suddenly, cutting off James' nonesense.

"Him?"

"Me?" Wattie squeaked, soundin' nervous.

"Try putting a hat on him," Remus told James, amused. "You were in Hogsmeade," he said to Wattie. "With that girl, Evelyn." It was then that I realized why their voices and names seemed familiar.

"Wattie does not know a girl named Misses Evelyn." I shook my head. He screwed it up right there.

I crawled out from under the counter, glancin' over at Wattie who looked like he was 'bout to have a panic attack. "Word of advice, my friend; if yer gonna say ya don't know somebody, don't say their name like ya do." Both the boys jumped when I spoke an' stood up, an' Wattie looked even more sick.

"You!" James said, pointin', a piece of bacon hangin' outta his mouth.

I grinned. "Me. An' you, with God awful table manners." Turnin' bright red, he shoved the rest in his mouth an' swallowed quickly.

"Sorry," he said, smilin' sheepishly.

"It's nice to see you again," Remus said in a friendly tone, but it seemed like there was somethin' else in his voice, but I couldn't place what it was. I looked at him, an' raised an eyebrow. He looked dead tired. He had huge bags under his eyes an' looked like he missed out on a night's sleep. He had scratches on his face an' one of his arms was bandaged. He seemed to be in a lotta pain.

"I'd say the same, but boy, ya look like you been to hell an' back all in a night."

He and James exchanged glances. "You could say that," Remus said.

"So what are you doing here?" James asked, takin' a sip of some type of juice.

"Leavin'," I said, catchin' a look from Wattie, followin' him towards the door. "See y'all 'round. And I hope ya feel better, I." I patted his hand an' smiled at the two, leavin' before they could say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow guys. I'm SOOO sorry this is so late! It's been almost a year…and I know that there's absolutely NO excuse. I just got SOO busy with school, sports, family, and all that good stuff plus more. And also I broke my hand and just got out of my cast not too long ago. So all that stuff plus this almost year long writer's block equals bleh. I'm sorry guys. Will you ever forgive me? **

**And then what do I do? I give you guys only one (ONE!) chapter, and I crappy one at that. This was more of a filler than anything… I'll get back into the swing of things here soon, I promise! :)**

**Now, my thank-you's:**

**Arina-Peachy****: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)

**MsTonksLupin****: **Thank you very much! Usually I feel that I'm horrible at describing things when it comes to putting it down on paper. You have no idea how that comment made me feel haha. And yes, we all love him, and now here he is, at his greatest! ;) Sorry this wasn't "updated soon"…I hope you can forgive me! As a gift, Remus is in this chapter! Haha :)

**Kaylzzie****: **Thank you! I hope you still love it, and hate only me for taking forever to update. And for this crappy chapter. :)

**Guest: **Oh my gosh! Really? Haha that's so funny! Thank you for taking your time to read and review this! And to do this at work…wow! Thank you! :) I'm happy you like Ev, and I thought making her have an accent (and even better, a southern one!) would make her lots different, so I went for it. And house elves are some of my favorites too! They're just too funny and adorable at times. I hope you get to see this reply to you, and that you came back for this chapter. If not, I understand, because you've probably forgotten about it at the rate it took me to update! Thanks for your review anyways! :)

**Okey-dokey guys! So you know how I like it…you read, you review! Even if you're gonna tell me how much you hate me, a review is a review, and at least I'm still hearing from you guys! Negative feedback is better than none! **

**It's good to be back!**

**Nike**

**PS. I want to thank **What's A Kammel-Monkey? **for her help with this chapter! You rock! :)**

**Oh! And also…notice how many reviews I have? 32! And that's the best kind! Why? 'Cause that's my favorite number haha.**


	15. Chapter 14, Sirius' POV

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**~Sirius~**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>LL THAT DAY, I HAD a harder time than usual focusing in class, although Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail didn't seem to notice. I had no idea what was up with Prongs and Moony, but as for Wormtail…well let's just say it was fitting that he was a rat.

I couldn't even pay attention to all the curvy whores vying for my attention throughout the day, which is saying something because quite a few of them were unbelievably sexy for some reason. One had even tried to take control, but I couldn't do it. Not even go for a quick snog. I just _couldn't do it_.

It was all because _she _was on my mind.

No matter what, I was going to have her. No exceptions, and nothing was going to get in my way. I had to be creative, partly because she was so different and damn stubborn, and partly because she wasn't from around here, so who knows what it'd take.

"Siri…" one of the nameless sluts whined, pressing up against me, biting my lower lip. I could almost see her pout in the dark of the broom closet she'd pushed me in. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I said, turning my face away from hers. "I'm just not in the mood."

She began to run her hand up and down my chest. "Why not? It's a Friday night. We have as much time as we need, wherever we want."

I grabbed her hand roughly, annoyed. "I just don't want to, okay? Learn to take no for an answer." I pushed away from her, finding the door easily in the dark, shutting her inside to seethe on her own.

As I wandered through the halls, I searched for the exotic girl, knowing I wouldn't see her. But knowing that didn't stop me from looking or thinking about her. I hated when I didn't get what I wanted, especially when it was a girl. I knew I was practically irresistible, and the thought of some girl ignoring and blowing me off really irked me.

In my mind, though, the chance meeting where she was almost eaten…_perfect_. Not only had I saved her life, she had liked and trusted me. The only minor, inconvenient difficulty was that she only liked me as a dog.

Of _course _she did.

"Wotcher Padfoot!" I heard Prongs say as he, Moony, and Wormtail joined me.

I grunted in response.

He must've noticed my disheveled look because he smirked and asked, "What's the matter? Some skank got your tongue?"

I glared over at him. "Absolutely not." At least, she didn't pass me over as a skank.

"Then she did it better than you?"

"No, Prongs. _Nothing _like that," I said, exasperated.

Moony gasped. "Oh no! That's the problem!" He and Prongs shared a look. "He couldn't get any takers!"

Since they were on either side of me, I punched them both on the arm at the same time. "I'll have you know I had _plenty _of willing girls! I just wasn't in the mood."

They quit smiling, stopping to stare at me with mouths slightly open and worried looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked. "What's your guys' problem?"

"Are you sick?" Moony asked, while Prongs came up to me and placed his palm on my forehead.

"No…he doesn't feel clammy or hot." He grabbed my shoulders and leaned back to look me over. "Who are you and what have you done with my slobbering buddy?"

"Go shove off you prat," I said, shoving him away. But I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my lips.

"So spill," he said, much like a girl.

Moony laughed, shaking his head. "Maybe it's _private_, Prongs. Even beings like Padfoot need some of that every now and then."

"I just missed out on dinner, that's all," I lied. Well, it was partly a lie; I hadn't had dinner.

"That's an easy fix," Moony said, although he didn't look entirely convinced whereas Prongs was nodding like that made sense and Wormtail was being…well, Wormtail. "Let's go to the kitchens."

"Yeah. 'Cause you know how much the house-elves _looove _you," Prongs said, smirking.

"And vice versa," I retorted crossly.

"Would you rather starve?" Moony asked, rolling his eyes.

I thought about it for a second. "No. I guess not."

"Well then, let's not keep Mr. Grumpy Pants waiting!" Prongs said, marching ahead of us, leading the way, while the rest of us poked fun at him behind his back.

"So, you'll never guess who we ran into here earlier," Prongs said, turning around to look at me as he backed into the doors.

"Let me guess," I said dryly, "Lily."

He rolled his eyes as he sat on a barstool. "No, you moron. I'm talking about somebody you like."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, ignoring the looks I was undoubtedly getting from the house-elves. "And who would that be?"

"Misses Evelyn," he said, taking on a voice similar to a house-elf's. All the muscles in my body tensed at the sound of her name, and I couldn't stop the breathy rush of words that escaped my mouth.

"How? Where? When?"

Moony laughed, and I barely noticed that it wasn't his usual, full of life one. "No, we're not eager at all, are we, Padfoot?"

Clearing my throat, I tried to keep my cool. "Nah, just trying to keep tabs on my next target."

"One who may get the best of you," Moony said, taking a small bite of food that the house-elves had put before us.

"She's probably already got a boyfriend," Wormtail piped up, hunched over his plate. "There's no way a girl like _that_ stays on the streets for long."

"She's not even hot! I don't see why you guys keep inferring that she's some priceless gem," I scoffed, downing a glass of Butterbeer before throwing it at one of the house-elves so they'd bring me another glass.

"Then why do you even want her? We all know the legendary Sirius Black only has an eye for things that sparkle," Prongs said, shaking his head at me.

"None of you would understand, so this conversation is pointless."

"Look," Moony sighed, "I just don't think it's right to—"

"Guys, c'mon! I am _not_ having this conversation with you again, Remus. You keep and live by your values, and I'll completely ignore and shatter them, okay? I do what I want."

"And just maybe that's the problem, mate," he said, quietly. Unable to keep my temper under control any longer, or even to handle the look he was giving me because we all knew he was right, I got up and left, needing to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness guys I am SOOOOO unbelievably sorry that you have no freakin' idea how sorry I am! I really did not mean for an update to take almost a full year... I'm not even going to offer up an excuse, because excuse or not, this just isn't acceptable! I really hope you guys by some miracle forgive me for this...and I promise that I'll really try to never let this long of a delay happen again.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it isn't that good, and it certainly isn't matching the criteria for what ya'll really deserve. :'(**

**Even though I haven't earned it, please R&R, even if it's to curse me out! I love all of you still, and, as always, would still love to hear whatever it is you lovely people have to say! **

**Once again, I'm beyond 1,000xSorry. :(**

**Witchy Nike**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>HAT NIGHT, I WOKE up screamin'.

I kept seein' the life leavin' my parents eyes, an' hearin' the screams of all the people on that plane. That heartless man's face kept flashin' across my mind's eye, tauntin' me, promisin' me somethin' worse than death. Even worse than all that, my nightmares consisted of memories. Memories of my family, an' how I'd never get that back. But I never saw my parents as how they were, oh no. In the nightmare-memories, they were only the rottin' corpses of my parents.

An' then there was Allen.

I'd hear him screamin' for me, his voice strangled an' hoarse an' in definite pain. I'd run an' run in the direction I knew he was in, but I'd never reach him. Everytime I'd get close, that Bellatrix girl an' her parents would step in the way as I watched the heartless man kill Allen right in front of me. An' I was always just far enough away that I could do nothin' 'bout it.

Sobbin', I ran out of my room, collapsin' against the window, prayin' to God that the cool glass would help take the images outta my head. But if anythin', it made it worse, remindin' me that reality was no better than my nightmares.

My _life_ was a livin' nightmare, after all.

At that moment, it felt as if all the walls were crashin' in on me an' crushin' me. I had to get out of this place before I came undone. Havin' nowhere to go, an' no one to go to, I went outside, thinkin' that if I was lucky there would be some sort of monster out there that would devour me quickly, puttin' an end to my misery.

Outside, it was mistin' slightly, the thick clouds in the sky obscurin' the stars an' moon. It didn't take long for my skin an' thin clothes to absorb the moisture, an' in turn for me to start shiverin' from the cold.

Not knowin' where my feet were takin' me, I ended up at the edge of a dark lake, lookin' down on it as the raindrops disturbed its glassy surface. Fallin' to the ground, I curled up into a little ball, starin' up at the sky as the rain mixed with my sobs.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, almost chokin' on the words. "I'm sorry I let you die… I just–now I don't know what to do without you guys," I gasped out as I rose to my feet, steppin' on the edge of the bank, wonderin' how deep or cold the water would be. "How am I supposed to live if you can't? There's no life worth livin' if you're both gone. It isn't right that I'm the only one who survived. I cheated death, an' now that I've seen the payment for it, I'd rather be with you."

Takin' a deep breath to steady myself, I jumped in.

At first, everythin' seemed peaceful an' quiet, an' I was able to convince myself that it was just like fallin' asleep at night after a hard, long day's work. I was gonna be with my parents again, an' nothin' was gonna keep them from me anymore.

Just then a strong hand closed around my arm an' yanked me upwards towards the surface. As my face hit the air, I felt an arm slide 'round my waist as whoever it was began to swim towards the bank, with me coughin' an' tryin' to free my lungs of the filthy water.

Whoever it was that had saved me tossed me onto the bank before draggin' himself up next to me. It was too dark out for me to see who it was, but at the moment I didn't care as I listened to us both gasp for air, realizin' what I'd just 'bout done.

I'd almost killed myself.

"Are you fucking crazy?" the person, a man's voice, demanded. Despite everythin', I couldn't help but think I knew the voice from somewhere.

"I–I…" I trailed off as my body started shakin' violently an' I began to cry, the dam finally breakin' loose.

"Hey," the man said softly, an' I heard an' felt him move closer to me. He gently touched my arm before pullin' me towards him, an', for some reason, I let him an' rested my head against his chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that, with me cryin' an' shakin' an' just bein' a complete wreck while the man held me an' rocked me back an' forth. Eventually, I began to calm down and get myself under control.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say as I pulled away from him, kind of wishin' I had a name an' face to go with the man's voice and smell. "Thank you for savin' my life."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he said quietly, an' I could feel his eyes on me as he rose to his feet, takin' my hand an' helpin' me up. "But hopefully I won't have to."

Takin' my hand from his, I wiped my eyes, tryin' to get rid of any remainin' tears. "I…I guess I should head back to my room before somebody notices I'm gone."

"You and me both," he said, an' we walked together in silence back to the school. Once we arrived at the doors, he put a hand on my arm an' said, "Make sure you're quiet heading back, okay? I'll try and make sure nobody sees you."

"I don't want you to get in trouble, though," I said, an' I heard him laugh quietly.

"Trouble's my middle name, sweetheart." A feelin' of déjà vu ran through me, but I ignored it as he spoke again. "You just take care of yourself."

And with that, the man was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry all that I have for you guys after all this time is just two chapters (and that this one is so crappy and short!). I really hope that you'll forgive me, and I promise that I'll try and work my butt off here and get lots done.**

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews while I was seemingly MIA, they, of course, mean the world to me! I love all of you more than you know, so please, R&R and keep your opinions coming!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Nike**


End file.
